The Staff of Souls
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: The long awaited sequel of "Awakening of Destiny"! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_**Summary: **__As Merlin continues to adjust to his new role and duties, the kingdom is visited by Cendred himself. He is willing to make peace within their two kingdoms in exchange for their help in recovering an ancient relic. But is it a harmless artifact or something else? Now as the kingdom is overrun by Cenderd's men, the boys will have to face someone they never expected to face…._

_Each other…_

"The Staff of Souls"

* * *

_Me: *grinning* I'm baaaaaaaack! Miss me?_

_Merlin: *groaning* I thought you were buried under a pile of books…_

_Me: Yes, well, I did ripped one of the tendons in my hand so there was that… But in any case! *To the mob* I am completely blown away by the sheer volume my last story got! And hopefully I will write something as mindblowingly awesome as before! (Your words. Not mine)_

_This story will have intrigue! It will have angst! It will have horrifying creatures! It will have Arthur pushing Merlin in front of them! And much more! :D_

_Merlin: *turns to Arthur and glares* You're going to WHAT?_

_Arthur: *roll eyes* Oh please! Aren't you the all mighty warlock of legend? I'm sure you'll be __**fiiine!**_

_Me: *huffs* Boys! Settle down. *to the mob* Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun shone bright against the clear sky as people carried on with their daily tasks. No one would believe the incredible events that occurred last month. After a sorcerer attacked their city, rendering the knights and guards incapable of fighting, they thought that all hope was lost. That was, until a second sorcerer appeared and proceeded to defend the royal family and the rest. Everyone was stunned to find out the identity of the mysterious Emrys to be none other than that of the prince's own manservant, Merlin. As they swathe knights carry the young man into the castle, they were waiting for their king to announce the date of his execution but it never came. Instead, they were surprised to hear that Merlin was pardon and the rules against magic changed. The young sorcerer went about their town, fixing the ruble left from the fight with a flick of his hand. Eventually, the people realized that they had nothing to fear from the cheerful sorcerer and returned to a somewhat normal life.

Today though, you could see some of the most curious staring near the training grounds as they waited for their prince and his sorcerer to appear. They could see in one of the tents a speck of raven black hair peeking through the red fabric.

"Arthur, I'm not sure about this…" Merlin grumbled under his breath as he eyed the knights on the field with unease. Behind him, he could feel Arthur rolling his eyes at his worry.

"Stop complaining already. You're doing it." Arthur stated simply as he went to gather his sword. Hearing this, Merlin turned around as he gaze into the air dramatically

"I can see it now." He said "Myself, walking right to the executioners block with your father looking on with a smug smile…"

"_**Mer**_lin." Arthur exclaimed forcefully as he tried to shake the cursed images of the younger man in the middle of the pyre. He turned to see Merlin with an awkward look as the other clearly was nervous of what is to happen today.

"Look, father has agreed to allow you to train the knights against magic. That in itself is a _**huge**_ step for him." He was indeed surprised when Uther had agreed to his request without so much as a glare thrown at his direction. His father had taken a liking of throwing his friend a look that could leave most of the royal court withering in fear and although Merlin had acted bravely in his presence, he would immediately deflate once Uther was out of his sight. Merlin turned towards him with a despondent look.

"Yes, but what if a knight gets hurt?" Arthur could only shake his head in disbelieve as he approached the younger man and placed a hand on his shoulder. Merlin raised his head towards him and was surprised to see a look of trust and determination in his eyes. "I trust you and your magic. You could never try and intentionally hurt any of my knights. Besides," As he said this, Arthur gave him a devious look as he patted his back, essentially knocking him of his center. While Merlin regained his footing, he could see his master pushing him forward already gathered the last of his gear.

"I'm going to be amongst them so you better not mess this up!"

* * *

As Merlin tried to fight Arthur's constant shoving he found he was too late. They had arrived to the training grounds and were in front of the knights that volunteered for his 'training'. As Arthur addressed his men, Merlin was trying not to be bothered by the curious looks some of the knights were wearing. Most of the people who crossed his path bore the same expression and he supposed he should be used to it but it still unnerved him.

He was glad that Arthur had embraced his magic as he had and he was more than happy to use his powers to help him in any way he needed. But he didn't think that Arthur was going to ask his father to allow him to use his magic and actually _train_ the knights against magic. Apparently, he was lost in his thoughts since he suddenly felt Arthurs elbow hitting his ribs. Arthur shot him an exasperated look as he walked towards his knights. After a couple of awkward seconds, Merlin realized that they were waiting for him to start talking. Clearing his throat, Merlin straightened in his place as he began speaking.

"Uhm… Good morning…" He stammered out and cursed himself for it. As he stared at the knights he could see Arthur slamming his palm on his forehead in disbelieve. "Yes, well, as you've been informed, I am to be training you against any future magical attack." As he continued talking, he began to feel more confident talking about his magic.

"We'll start with the basics. I've cast a defensive charm upon your armor and swords to provide you with some protection against weaker spells. But this is in _**no**_ way a proper shield so you must _**not**_ let your guard down." To his surprise, he saw that some of the knights standing to attention.

"Now," he said as he gestured at their sides. "Your swords are now capable of cutting through some of the more physical spells bringing us to the firs step of our training."

"Most sorcerers will try to show off their powers by doing flashy spells. Most conjure up the elements to create panic and confusion and relying on surprise to take their opponent unguarded…" As he said this, he extended his arms towards the ground.

"_Cyfod, creigiau o'r ddaear…_" Everyone watched as Merlin's eyes turned molten gold as some of the rocks on the ground began to float around him. The rocks rotated gently as they saw that Merlin didn't appeared to have any difficulties handling them.

* * *

Up in the castle, Uther remained perched upon the balcony overlooking the training grounds with clear apprehension. He wished his knights to be able of defending and dealing with future magical threats better than what they've done in the past. Having the young sorcerer to do that would be his own undoing incase there was ever a need to kill him. But the sheer use of magic in front of him was enough to make his skin crawl. The few weeks after the fight, he had come to notice a definite change in the sorcerer. He walked now as if a great burden had been taken of his shoulders. But that didn't mean he was comfortable to know that his son was a part of this training as well. He saw as the young man effortlessly levitated the surrounding stones around him and his scowl deepened.

* * *

"I want you to try and end the enchantment by cutting through the rocks. But please be careful of them. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt my first day." Merlin gave the knights an awkward smile. As the knights aligned themselves, preparing to complete their task, they heard their prince shouting at his warlock.

"Just get on with it!" Merlin rolled his eyes at this. He just hopped he was paying attention to what he just said. Closing his eyes, Merlin concentrated some of his magic inside the rocks. As his palms opened his eyes followed suit as shone brightly once more.

"_Bwyta yn y tân!_" Words said, a couple of the knights were taken by surprised as the rocks engulfed in fire. With a flick of his wrist, the flaming rocks went straight at them with new found energy.  
The people stared in awe at the incredible display. As the rocks took flight, the knights immediately began to slash their ways through them. They dodged those who were approaching dangerously close at them and tried to slash those who were close. The knights quickly notice the stones were going to be more difficult to get to at first but after a while, they quickly began to gain the advantage. One by one, scraps of ruble lay on the ground, inert. As Merlin lowered his hands and his eyes turned to their usual light blue, he couldn't help but be slightly amused at the group of knights panting in fatigue. Not to mention the fact that Arthur's hair appeared to have been singed by the fire. Merlin approached the group as he doused some of the remaining fires surrounding them. He faced the group with a great smile.

"Excellent work today sires!" He exclaimed cheerfully "I believe we'll be able to increase your training to a more suitable level quite soon." Some of the knight's eyes widened at this.

"You mean, you were taking it _**easy**_ on us?" Merlin just merely blinked at him, confused.

"Of course. It would be dangerous for me to let you fight without knowing what to expect." Arthur smirked inwardly as he heard the two talking. He knew that one way for his knights to start trusting Merlin's magic was for them to train _**with**_ his magic. His plan seemed to be working as he had yet to hear anyone address the young warlock with anything but respect. Arthur approached the front as he gestured to his knights.

"Good work today men. We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time." Taking this as a dismissal, the knights gratefully made their ways home. When they were out of range, Arthur turned to Merlin and gave him a punch in his shoulder that earned him a mocking glare.

"Were you really holding out on us?" Arthur asked as Merlin gave him an odd look. "Well yes-"

"Didn't I told you not to worry? We're knights! I'm sure we could handle whatever you throw at us." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for Arthur saw Merlin's eyes dulled with uncertainty.

"Arthur… _**I'm**_ not even sure of what I'm capable of…" They fell into an awkward silence as Merlin began to take his armor off. Arthur would sometimes forget the many times Merlin had used his incredible power to defend the kingdom. For someone to have the power he witness a month ago must be an incredible gift as well as a burden. As Merlin finished with his armor, he gave Arthur a mischievous smirk.

"In any case, if I'm training you guys then I am going to be the one to decide how fast the training goes!" He turned around and carried the armor up to the castle, leaving Arthur feeling as he had just been dismissed by Merlin.

* * *

"My lord, a messenger has just arrived." Uther was walking back to his chambers as he saw the training ending when one of the guards found him.

"What is the message?" He asked offhandedly.

"He would not say." He answered "He says he will only speak to you, my lord." Huffing in annoyance, Uther started walking to the throne room.

"Very well..."

* * *

As the last of the guards walked out of the room, he gestured to the messenger to approach him.

"What is it that you wish to say?" He asked annoyed at the day's interruptions as the messenger took out a parchment from his bag. Handing him the document, the messenger bowed once more and backed away.

"I was asked to hand you this parchment to you personally, my lord." He started saying as the king began reading the document. "King Cendred wishes you to allow him safe passage into your kingdom. He wishes to speak to you regarding the peace negotiations between your two lands." Uther's eyes widen slightly at the news. Why would Cendred want to talk of peace now?

"My lord is on his way here right now waiting for your decision. What shall I report sire?" Uther mind reeled with the implications. Peace among their two kingdoms would certainly be welcomed. But he knew that Cendred must have something up his sleeve. They've never been able to see eye to eye in any of the peace negotiations but if there was even a small chance of achieving this, it would be an incredible burden lifted from his ruling. Having made his decision, he eyed the messenger and gave him a nod in affirmation.

"Tell your king he has safe passage..."

* * *

_Me: ARGH! 1:36am… I am falling into old habits again…_

_But is worth it! :D_

_Just bare with me ok? Updates will come far and apart but all the more time to improve on them. And trust me… you don't want to rush what I have planned for our boys! *cue ominous lightning*_

_Merlin: Aaarthurrr! I don't like this!_

_Arthur: What do you want __**me**__ to do? __**She's **__the boss here!_

_Me: *giggles* Until next time!_

_Arthur: *muttering* Who would've guess a mind as devious as her could make such an innocent sound…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *grining* Thank you ALL for your responses! Over 62 alerts and favorites convinced! And on the first chapter! Thank you soooo much! I didn't think you guys wanted to read this with so much fervor…_

_Merlin: *rasing an eyebrow* Are you trying to be modest or you just want them to kill you faster?_

_ariacle: *selling brand new pithchforks* Here you go! Nice doing business with you young recruit! *hands pithchfork to __**bluebell-uk**__*_

_**bluebell-uk**__**: **__*grinning* Thank you General!_

_Me: *mouth wide open* Oh COME ON! It hasn't even been past the second chapter and __**you're**__ already in the mob? *grabs __**Hiboshi**__ and clings* SEE! I HAVE MY OWN NON-THREATENING FAN!_

_**Hiboshi**__**: **__*waves*_

_And ariacle, how could you think that I singed the beautiful golden locks of our wonderful prince? They're just __**slightly**__ singed! If I did anything else I would hand myself to the police! And you have a new recruit! So __**tkdprincess96**__**, **__you are now to follow your mob General with any of her threatening commands… *shutter*_

_And on a special announcement, I have a sort of contest for you guys! I want to see what you think it's going to happen that makes our boys face each other. Put your speculations at the end of your comments and whoever can guess the right answer, will get to choose from two things. 1) A secret message giving you a spoiler of where I'm going with this or 2) You own story request for a one shot! So please try to speculate! I want to see what you can come up with!_

_Me: Oh! And I just noticed that I wrote Cenred like 'Cendric' So that is fixed._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I don't like this…" muttered Arthur as he looked upon the streets of Camelot. A small group of riders were dismounting their horses as their capes billowed dramatically showing the bloody red tree against their raven black mantles. He watched as King Cenred approached the entrance of the castle with an air of arrogance. As he turned around he heard his father's voice.

"Arthur-" Uther's voice was weary and bored having dealt with Arthur's temper many times but it was also filled with warning. Hearing this, Arthur turned towards the throne as he faced his father. When he was summoned to the grand hall, he assumed his father wanted to talk about today's training with Merlin but he was stunned to hear that Cenred was coming. May of the courts Lords were quickly filling the room as they waited for the king to appear, many which bore a look of apprehension.

"Why would Cenred want to re-open the peace negotiations after all this time?" He asked "He must be up to something. _**Want **_something!" Arthur had a strange feeling building in the back of his mind. Uther could only look at him and shake his head.

"I know…" he muttered. "To be honest, the day when he and I never meet again can't come too soon. But peace between our two kingdoms is a priority. We must do what is best for Camelot…" As he said this, he gave a pointed look at Merlin as he kept talking "However, _**painful**_ it is for us…" Seeing this, Merlin shifted in his place uncomfortably as he felt his mentor's comforting hand on his back. Everyone's head turned to the entrance as the door opened revealing king Cenred, his servant and two of his guards.

"Uther!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he opened his arms in a friendly gesture "It is _good_ to see you well!" As Cenred approached the throne, Uther stood up and shot him an apprehensive look.

"You said you wished to re-start the peace negotiations." He started saying as he crossed his arms "Our terms have not change since the last time you were here so it is clear you wish to ask for something in return." Cenred's hands fell to his side as he gave Uther a knowing smirk.

"Perceptive as always…" he retorted "Yes. It is true that I wish to ask something of you in return for the agreement of your _**outrageous**_ demands." As he said this, his eyes fell upon the lanky frame behind the royals.

"Word has spread far and wide throughout all of Albion concerning your new… _**acquisition.**_" Seeing the wolfish grin Cenred was giving him, Arthur immediately became defensive. Merlin wanted to break eye contact with him but he knew that if he did, he would appear weak in front of him. Clearly being impressed by his reaction, Cenred continued. "You are well known amongst the magical community."

"The mighty Emrys! Your name is spoken amongst your kind with a sort of reverence I've never seen before." Feeling his temper was about to burst, Arthur shot him a glare.

"Get to your point!" He snapped earning him a glare from his father and an even bigger grin from Cenred.

"Ah yes! What I want from _**you**_ is a quest." Everyone in the hall were confused by this.

"Excuse me?" Asked Uther.

"About a century ago, a powerful sorcerer managed to steal an ancient relic from my people and hid it deep within the Valley of the Dead Kings." Cenred began explaining. "Along its path, he placed many traps that have claimed any party I've sent out and the only way for you to be able to reach the resting place of the relic is if you have a sorcerer with magic strong enough to feel his surroundings and survive the journey." Saying this, Cenred threw another wolfish grin towards Merlin. Uther stepped forward suspiciously.

"What is so important about this '_relic_' for you to risk your men to retrieve it?" Cenred's eyes darken at his tone.

"I do not expect for _**you**_ to understand…" he stated darkly "The staff was blessed and brought peace and prosperity to my kingdom. It is essential for me to return the staff back to where it belongs and I believe that with the help of your sorcerer and your knights… There is a chance of that happening." A few seconds passed as hesitant murmurs filled the hall. After a few meaningful glances shared with his son, Uther stepped forward.

"And you'll accept to our terms of the treaty?" At this, Cenred's fake smile returned.

"I'll give you something better." He said "If you accept, I'm willing to surrender half of my kingdom to you." Everyone's eyes widened at this. The past treaty only demanded for a quarter of his lands but for him to offer this… he must be desperate. All eyes fell upon their king as Uther tried to wrap his mind on the possibilities. Cenred has hiding something, of that he was sure of. But the prospect of that amount of land could very well prove to the advantage he was looking for in order to destroy Cenred once and for all. He turned to look at him.

"We will need time to think about it." He announced and at this, Cenred gave him a small bow.

"Of course." He said. "We'll retire to our quarters until you've reached a decision."

* * *

_Me: *twitch* ARGH! I need to stop looking at the spoilers for the finale! It's doing noting to appease my mind! Lookit! I got the jitters! *hands shaking* Is it Saturday already?_

_Arthur: *staring* By the Gods! What is wrong with her! _

_Merlin: *Hiding behind him* I don't know. But nothing good can come out of this…_

_Me: In a totally unrelated note… Has anyone ever read a fic about Merlin being turned into… well… a little Merlin? He becomes a carrier bird and Arthur trains him to fly… I dunno! I read it along time and I really want to read it again. If anyone has any idea of what the fic is called pleaseeeeeeee tell me! *puppy eyes*_

_Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: Hey everyone! The contest is over! I won't say who but the sort of came the closet to it! So CONGRATZ! But I LOVED each and every one of your guesses _

_And thank you SO MUCH to __**bridgetwidget**__and__**roxake19**_ _for giving me the name of the story! For those who are interested in reading it, is called __**Destiny Twisted by firewolf.**_

_**ariacle**__: *grinning* This is great! Thank you so much for your donation __**LammySelfCJ**__**!**__ We needed more weapons supply!_

_**LammySelfCJ**__**: **__My pleasure General! *grining and salutes*_

_Me: *shrugs* Not going to be bother by this… you guys just love me that much! Right?_

_Right?..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"According to Cenred's instructions, the staff is hidden among the caves at the center of the valley…" Said Uther as he pointed somewhere along the map sprawl atop the table. As soon as Cenred left for his room, Uther requested the maps of the surrounding kingdoms. Once they arrived, Uther, Arthur and Gaius started examining the surrounding area along the path to the Valley of the Dead Kings. Merlin remained in the back awaiting for their decision.

"We could head out with a party from the east. That would be the fastest path to take." Arthur stated as he straightened himself "Merlin and I could take a couple of knights. It should be enough for us to complete the quest." The room fell into silence as Arthur looked at his father with apprehension.

"Father, are we really considering bringing this relic to Cenred? There must be something else that he isn't telling us." At this, Uther gave a sigh as he sat down.

"I know. But to attain half of Cenred's kingdom would be a monumental gain…" Gaius approached Uther with a look of worry.

"Sire, you should take in mind the dangers that lie in the forest. Cenred said that there were traps surround the area not to mention the monsters that live within it." The group fell into silence as the information sunk in. Suddenly, Arthur turned towards the silent warlock.

"Merlin." He asked "Do you think you're capable of doing this? I won't force your hand if you don't wish to get involved in this." Merlin surprised face soften as he heard the clear concern in his voice. Ever since he fought Adair, Arthur's princely façade had all but banished, leaving Arthur to address him as an equal in front of everyone. Even though his pratish ways seemed to be physically ingrain in his brain, Merlin could see his genuine want of his opinion. Merlin gave him a small smirk but knowing that in the presence of the king he should show some subservience, gave him a slight bow.

"Thank you Sire but that isn't necessary." He said "I will always remain by your side in any of your quest." Arthur gave him an amused smirk as he heard his father speak.

"Then it is settled." Uther announced as he gestured to his son. "Arthur. Rally the knights you wish to take and prepare for travel. You will leave as soon as you can." Hearing the clear dismissal, Arthur gave his father a bow.

"Yes sire. We will not fail you." Once Uther saw that his son was out of hearing range, he turned briskly towards Merlin.

"And Merlin…" He muttered as he shot a scowl towards him. "If even _**one**_ of them has a scratch when you return… It'll be best for you to stay in the forest. Understood?" Merlin maintained his gaze a while longer before giving him a curt bow and following Arthur. Having seen this, Gaius approached the king with a reproachful look,

"Sire, you are not being fair…" At this, Uther turned to look at him with a cold look.

"The child needs to earn his place in my household Gaius." He chided "If he wishes to serve my son, then I expect nothing less than his outmost obedience when protecting my son." Gaius just shook his head and gave him a pointed look.

"You've seen what he is willing to do for the sake of the prince. I have no doubt in my mind that he will bring them all back safely." Uther just kept glaring at the spot where Merlin was standing.

"For _**his**_ sake, you better be right."

* * *

_Me: *sigh* I hate politics! These few chapters have zero to no substance! But alas! They are needed to take you guys to the juicy stuff riiiight in the middle. So be patient ok? There's only one more chapter like this so bare with me ok!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: Ok, time to answer some questions. I've decided that Morgana was never capture. It would just be such a hassle for him to explain to Arthur what he had to do and then with Uther going on a mad wild hunt to look for her… Bleh… To much plot holes for my story. Now, I want to change the time line from Awakening of Destiny. I said it was between 2.08 & 2.09 but I'm going to need Freya as the lady of the lake in the future. So this takes place AFTER 2.09 ok?_

_Merlin: *groans* Oh come ON! Give me a break!_

_Me: *stares* No_

_Merlin: *head slap*_

_Me: *to the mob/ Grinning* Enjoy!_

* * *

Having already finished preparing their supplies, Merlin began to pack for the trip. He didn't believe his staff was going to be necessary but he wrapped it just in case. Soon, Gaius arrived to their chambers and insisted for Merlin to bring a couple of potions and ingredients incase anyone got injured. Merlin was about to argue with his uncle until he remembered the fiasco when he tried a new healing spell on Arthur's hand. He still hadn't found all the leeches…

Once his bag was ready, he quickly walked through the corridors as he made his way to the stables. Arthur was already in his armor waiting by the horses that were already prepped for travel. Arthur watched amused as he saw Merlin struggling with both of their packs.

"Ah Merlin! There you are!" Arthur chided cheerfully as he went about to receive his pack. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur looks at the assortments of mixtures, books and Merlin's staff secured on his back.

"Do you think you have enough in there? Perhaps you'll like to take one of the statues from the courtyard maybe?" Hearing this, Merlin just shot him a mockful glare and continued to strap his things to his horse.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared…" Suddenly, they heard a small giggle behind them. Morgana was trying to muffle her amusement as she and Guinevere approached the pair.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" Morgana exclaimed as Arthur rolled his eyes at her tone.

"I was hoping for it…" He muttered before focusing on Gwen. Seeing this, Merlin and Morgana stepped aside with similar knowing smirks. They were both happy for their friends and couldn't help but tease them every time they could. As Merlin finished preparing his horse, he turned his head to Morgana and gave her a small smile.

"Well _**I'm**_ glad you were able to see us off." Morgana return his smile as she gave his a small and brief bow.

"I would do nothing less for my mentor." Merlin's eyes glossed over as he remembered the first weeks after the battle. With his identity having been revealed, he explained to Morgana his reasons for keeping his magic a secret as well as convinced her to tell Arthur and Gwen of her powers. She agreed only if he were to be the one to teach her and train her powers which he reluctantly accepted. They were surprised to find out of her powers but they soon embraced her gifts. They had decided not to tell Uther of her abilities as of yet even though he changed the laws, they had no idea how he could react to her having magic as well. The days went by as Merlin began to teach her as much as he could and he created a potion to block some of her dreams. It wasn't permanent solution and it didn't block those who where fixed futures but Morgana was grateful none the less. Something suddenly clicked at the back of his mind as he remembered something.

"Ah. That reminds me!" As he said this, he took out a purple vial from his pack and handed it to her. "Here. This should keep your nightmares at bay until I return." Her eyes soften as she gave him a thankful look. They gave Arthur a couple more minutes before Morgana stepped forward.

"So, Arthur. Which knights are you taking?" She asked curiously as she acknowledged the flustered look on Gwen's face. Before he could answer, a group of knights approached the group ready to ride out. Amongst them, Merlin could see Sir Leon, Sir Kay, Sir Galahad, Sir Gareth, Sir Bedivere and Sir Tristram standing proud as they approached their prince. Merlin vision shifted briefly as he saw an older version of the knights sitting around a round table, with Arthur perched upon his seat with the king's crown…

He shook his head as the knights saddled onto their horses, Arthur and he following suit. Before they joined the knights however, Gwen approached Arthur's horse.

"Be careful." She said as they both shared a look of longing. Giving her a slight nod and a smile, Arthur could hear his step sister from behind her.

"Don't worry Gwen. Merlin will make certain to drag our pratish prince back home, safe and sound." She said mockingly as she gave Arthur a wink. Arthur just glared at her as he heard both Gwen and Merlin stifling giggles.

"Your confidence in me is _**astounding**_…" Rolling his eyes and giving her one last glare Arthur nudged his horse forward as Merlin followed suit. The group set off into the forest, the galloping of their horses echoing in the trees. No one seemed to notice the lonely figure perched on one of the balconies. As he watched the group riding of to complete their quest, Cenred couldn't help the vicious smile that appeared on his face and muttering,

"All is according to plan…"

* * *

_Me: *sighs in relief* At long LAST! We move to the forest! The next chapters are going to start getting longer and longer so you have that to look forward too! And look! I finally got to do a good cliffie! _

_Oh yes sire. I am BACK! :D_

_Now… Onto more serious business…_

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON3 EP 12 & 13! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! I MEAN IT! DON'T LOOKKKKK! *HISSSSSSSSSS***_

_Me: *ahem* _

_I almost had an aneurism when they said that LEON was dead! BLESS the GODS for creating the cup of life! *mutters* even thought Morgana is using it to control an unstoppable army…_

_I cannot WAIT until next week! I wanna see how Merlin gives Arthur Excalibur and how the meeting with Freya goes! ARGH! And what is the water of Albion going to fit in all of this! For Arthurs wound? For a future Merlin wound? And how is Merlin going to explain The great dragon to Arthur? _

_Although I was beyond glad to see Uther thrown of his throne… I did feel kind of bad for him in the trailer… You can't keep your anger flowing when the guy is on the verge of tears… _

_And I'm a victim of my own spoiler searching talents… *eye twich* Is it Saturday yet? *stares at pictures* Sooooo vagueeeeeee… _

_Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *begging* SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! But college! And commissions! A-and Merlin finale! *screams in a pillow*_

_Merlin: *weary* Are you ok?_

_Me: *sighs* Yeah. I needed that… In any case! *to the mob* Wasn't the finale AWESOME? I won't say anything for those who haven't seen it but I am telling you. It was awesome! *giggles and smiles* *mutters* But soooo many questions!_

_Arthur: *grins smugly* But I __**was**__ quite dashing don't you think?_

_Me&Merlin: *stares at him blankly* *looks at each other and turns to the mob*_

_Me: Anyway! I'm here to ask you guys a small treat! Here's a link to my word press account h t t p : / / w hi t e ki n g d o m a n g e l . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / Here, you'll get to see some of my merchandise as well as updates and sneak peeks at future chapters and stories I'll put here! I hope you guys get to enjoy my long rants and talks and comment and start longwinded discussions in any matter._

_And, you know… If you happen to like something of the merchandise… you can send a request for one… if you want… *shifty eyes*_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

As the group travelled deeper into the forest, they began to feel the air with stories. They laughed in amusement about stories of pranks and escapades of their youth. The sun dipped further to the horizon and before long, they arrived at the border of the Valley of the Dead Kings. At this moment, Arthur gestured to Merlin to take point of their group. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Merlin expanded his magic to encompass the knights and the surrounding area. The group gave an involuntary shiver as they felt the power surround them but they soon felt the familiar magic. Merlin gently gestured his horse forward as the knights became alert to their surroundings.

The group continued on without any altercations for a few more hours. Merlin listened and watched as he felt through his magic a shift in the area. His head snapped to the side, as hundreds of vines began to tangle everyone. Merlin gave a shout to the rest as he summoned small bits of fire. Seeing the danger of starting a fire, he compressed the small fireballs to the size of his fist compressed into balls. The others immediately unsheathed their swords and began slashing through the thick vines. Soon, as if the vines were aware of their opposition, they soon began to retreat. At this, the group all laid panting and gasping from the resent exertion. After they made sure that none of them were hurt and managed to calm their horses, they set out once more. With the sun almost setting, Merlin managed to rip from the ground an enhance version of a venus fly trap that apparently spewed acid gasses as anything approached its path. As the group reached a small clearing, Arthur dismounted his horse.

"It's getting dark." He started saying as the others dismounted their horses. "We'll set up camp for the night and continue first thing in the morning." Arthur started assigning tasks to everyone as the camp was set. He told his knights that he was going to take the first watch with Merlin and the latter grudgingly accepted. As the day turned to night and the moon shone through the trees, Arthur and Merlin lay perched upon the rocks that lay around the fire. Both noticing the ambers of the fire starting to diminish, Merlin offered himself to gather more wood, leaving the young prince to his thoughts.  
Arthur felt himself smile as he kept thinking of the days events. Merlin had showed himself an incredible asset in their quest, his magic being a clear advantage for them. He shook his head as he kept telling himself the fact that Merlin had magic. A month had passed and he could still hardly believe it. A sudden snap and a tumbled could be heard as Arthur watched Merlin trip on a root. The few twigs and logs he had gathered went flying through the air as he himself fell down. Arthur could only roll his eyes at him as Merlin approached the fire.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Arthur asked suddenly as Merlin heard the obvious annoyance in his voice. As he stirred the fire he gave Arthur a confused look.

"I just tripped…"

"Exactly!" Arthur exclaimed. "Your secret is already known by all of Camelot! You can drop the clumsy act already." Honestly, it had reassured him seeing the usual clumsy nature of the younger man but enough was enough. Merlin could only stare at him blankly, having no notion of what he was being asked.

"Arthur, **what **are you **talking **about?"

"Every time that I've seen you use your magic, you act completely different." Arthur chided "You move with a grace that I've only seen in my strongest knights while in battle. But you still keep tripping and dropping things like you usually do." Understanding at last what Arthur was getting at, Merlin just simply sat on a log and stare at him.

"Well, I was born with magic." He said simply as if the fact alone explained the question but Arthur just kept staring at him to continue. Merlin sighed at this and began talking.

"My magic is ingrained in every fiver of my being. I honestly doubt I could survive if someone were to rip my magic from me…" As Arthur's brow wrinkled in confusion Merlin seemed to sense this and continue.

"You see, while I'm not using my powers, I can feel my magic resting inside of me. It pushes and pulls, trying to be of use every time I want something to be done. I have to constantly keep suppressing it so that it doesn't run amuck. When I do that, it kind of feels like I'm walking without one of my limbs…" As he said this, Merlin picked one of the laying twigs and poked the fire once again. Arthur stared at the warlock stunned at what he was hearing. A few seconds passed before a small smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"But while I'm fighting. When I'm able to use my magic, that limb comes back to me. I'm able to move around freely and without worry, apart from whatever threat is happening at that moment mind you." Raising the charred twig, Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes shone golden and blew gently upon the burnt wood. He watched as the ambers swirled around in front of them as the created a small dragon shape. Merlin saw with amusement as Arthur's eyes looked almost childlike at the sight of the small dragon. "It is at that moment, when my magic and I can get attuned to each other." Arthur managed to look away from the amber dragon and stared at Merlin confused once again.

"But if that's the case, why not just use your magic on your chores?" He asked, wanting to make his friend life more manageable but Merlin just rolled his eyes as he pointed the twig at him.

"You know, it may come as a surprise but I _**do**_ actually enjoy doing things on my own. Although I could do without mucking the stables…" He exclaimed, hoping to get away from the later chore but Arthur just merely raise one eyebrow is disbelieve. Sighing mentally, Merlin dropped the twig into the fire as he address Arthur.

"Being born with magic is a rare thing Arthur. Almost impossible and certainly never heard of. My magic is mostly instinctual and completely different than the others. If I rely too heavily on my magic, it will be controlled by my emotions. And if Nimueh is anything to go by, it's not a good idea for me to loose control." An involuntary wince could be seeing in the warlocks face as he remembered the event. Being so lost in his rage over the death of his mentor had manipulated and controlled his magic allowing him to call upon thunder without the need of incantations and in return, unlocking his ability to control life and death. Seeing the same distress as when Merlin explained all his adventures, Arthur needed to think of a way to snap him out of it.

"Merlin…" He said as Merlin raised his head towards him. Arthur gave him a mocking serious look as he playfully shoved his shoulder. Completely taken of guard, Merlin fell off the log with a yelp. Stiff ling a laugh, Arthur stood from his spot and gave him a pointed look. "You're starting to sound wise again." Merlin merely blinked at him as he rolled his eyes and extended his hand. A few seconds passed before Merlin's face broke into his usual grin and took the offered hand. As he dust himself Arthur continued talking.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake up the next two on watch. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

_Darkness… _

_As Merlin floated in the big emptiness that was his subconscious, dark tendrils made its way to his body. As they touched his skin, flashes of images snapped in his mind. _

_Screams echoed… _

_People running away from him, terrified…_

_A flash of silver… _

_Crimson blood poured in front of him… _

"_Merlin!"_

* * *

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his blanket. His eyes glowed molten gold as the two knights on watch jump away from the rising flames that his magic called up. Calming himself, Merlin held a hand to his chest as he tried to shake the feeling of dread. He could see Sir Leon approaching him, concern clear in his face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the remaining treads of his magic got under control.

"Yes. I'm ok…. Just a dream, that's all." As he said this, he gave him a sheepish smile trying to stop him from worrying. Leon let it go reluctantly as he observed the young warlock looking at something in the distance.

As the knights settled down once again, Merlin tried to understand his dream. Images passed faster than he could comprehend and after a few minutes he gave up. Staring up at the starry sky, Merlin couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that the dream brought on…

Meanwhile back in Camelot, the lady Morgana awoke in a cold sweat. Having dreamt the same dream as her mentor, she couldn't shake the feeling of complete fear as Gwen held her tight. Something big was coming to Camelot…

And something told her that they wouldn't have the help of their warlock this time…

* * *

_Me: *giggling* What __**ever**__ am __**I**__ planning? _

_Merlin: You're enjoying this __**way**__ too much._

_Me: Don't blame me... Your writers are leaving us for a year so we have to fill the void somehow!_

_Merlin: *mutters* Lousy writers…_

_Me: *grinning* Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *grinning* Hello my wonderful mob! Our boys are almost to the artifacts but first they'll have to deal with some… __**unfriendly**__ pets!_

_Merlin: *shouting at the sky* Why? Does this amuse you in some way? Does it?_

_Me: But I do have one question… WHERE IS YOUR MASTER GENERAL? *worried* I haven't heard any threatening remarks from __**ariacle**__ or been in any pitchfork throwing match! Not even the occasional cookie bribe! I'm worried!_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* __**First**__ you made the mistake of creating a new mob for yourself and now you're worried about not hearing from its commander? You truly __**would**__ be terrible running a kingdom! _

_Me: *glares* __**This**__ could be a very __**painful**__ story for you…_

_Arthur: *wide eyed* Merlin: *slaps his head*_

_Me: In any case! Here is a link to a picture to how I want the manticore to look like._

_h t t p : / / n e o 3 5 5 5 . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / m a n t i c o r e . j p__ g _

_Sure, the tail is that of a scorpion but just picture a dragon's tail with spikes ok?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the daylight shone once again through the trees the group of knights and their warlock continued their journey through the cursed woods. While they continued their path, Arthur noticed Sir Leon pay more attention to their surroundings than the rest as well as throwing pointed looks to Merlin. Feeling something was amiss, Arthur turned his attention to his friend.

Merlin's back tensed up suddenly as he felt the shift in the air. His magic sensed an evil presence huddled together up ahead. Seeing him raise one hand, the others stopped. Merlin stepped of his horse and tided it up to a tree as the others follow suit. As Merlin gently moved a bush out of their way, the others saw what lay ahead of them. In front of them was an entrance to an impressive looking cave. The cave was surrounded by jagged rocks and shards of old bones, remnants of those who tried before them to retrieve the ancient relic. Amongst them, tree creatures lurked menacingly as the circled the entrance. The creatures had the body of a lion, its main red as blood. Their faces morphed from the animal's fur into something akin to a humans face but their teeth were sharp and long as they could see several rows inside their mouths. As they growl something akin to a trumpet and a hiss the group watched their dragon-like tails swish through the air as the spikes at the end broke parts of the ground as they struck. Setting the bush back in place, the group stepped a few paces away from the creatures as the hurdled together.

"What are they?" Sir Kay asked as the group turned their heads at Merlin when he began speaking.

"If I remember correctly, they're called Manticores." Merlin started explaining. Seeing the looks of disbelieve mainly on Arthur he glared dejectedly "What? Gaius made certain to know most of the creatures that lurked in this area."

"Thankfully, they're not impervious to mortal weapons like the gryphon but our main problem is going to be their tails." He continued addressing the group. "Each one of their spikes contains venom that paralyzes its victims and they can shoot them at their prey from great distances." As the group fell silent absorbing the information they turned to the prince as he began speaking.

"We'll need a diversion drive their spikes while we take them out from behind…" The knights nodded in acceptance as the figured that to be the logical solution. The group advanced once again towards the creatures as they heard their warlock talk.

"What are we going to do for the diversion?" Asked Merlin, knowing the prince wished him to provide said distraction. The prince merely looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry." As he said this, Arthur gave him an innocent smirk. Seeing his knights already in position, he readied his sword. "I have a plan."

Merlin's eyes widened as he felt Arthur push him towards the clearing. As he stumbled and straighten up, he was about to curse the young prince until he heard the sickening sound of the manticore's growls. Turning very slowly, Merlin faced the terrible creatures as they started to advance towards him. _'Well, I got their attention alright…' _He thought grudgingly as he cursed his friend once his arms, Merlin tried to sooth the beasts.

"Don't mind me! I'm just… passing through…" Merlin said sheepishly as the tree beast raised their tails. With a startled yelp, he barely managed to raise a shield as the beast started shooting their spikes at him. As they struck the shimmering barrier, some of the bounce at random directions while others spilled their venom on the shield.

"Arthur!" He shouts in the air. "Any _**time**_ _**now**_!" The knights look at their leader, waiting for his signal. A couple of seconds pass before Arthur sees the manticore's were completely distracted. Raising his sword, he turned and shouted.

"Go!" The knights took no time as they advance behind the mighty beasts. Some of them took the opportunity to cut of their tails, giving the warlock a chance to regroup. The other plunged their swords into their sides as the manticore's tried to shake them loose. One to the spikes went flying towards a knight, gracing his arm and he immediately went down. The other watched this and turned to the beasts enraged. Their swords cut and slashed through their flesh as greenish black blood poured in the air. All but one remained standing and as it was about to pounce, Merlin threw it to the side of the mountain, some of its blood splashing in his hair. The beasts defeated and everyone relatively safe, Arthur sheathed his sword and gave the warlock a smug smile.

"See!" He exclaimed cheerfully "Nothing to it!" Merlin could only glare at him as the slime dripped from his head. Walking pass him, Merlin made his way towards the fallen knight. The others made way as the warlock knelt in front of their fellow knight. Placing a hand on top of the cut, Merlin's eyes turn golden as he felt the venom inside of him. Making a few mental notes, Merlin took out a few of the herbs from his bag and placed them on top of the cut.

"You'll be ok sire." He said as he tightly bandaged his arm. "The spike only graced you so the dosage of the venom was relatively small. You'll be able to walk in a couple of minutes." Managing to give Merlin a small nod in thanks, the knight tried to relax and wait for his body to react. Arthur gave the young knight a small pat on his shoulder as he turned to address the rest.

"Alright Sir Gareth and Sir Bedivere, stay out here with Sir Tristram. The rest of us will go in and get the staff." The group nodded in acceptance as the rest started heading into the cave. A couple of minutes passed before they heard the particular sarcasm of their warlock.

"Oh sure… don't mind me." Merlin grumbled as he threw a glare at the young prince once more. "I'll just wipe the manticore goop out of my eyes while I try to keep my heart from bursting." His sarcasm and cynicism were ignored however as the group saw the younger man desperately trying to get the blood off his face. But the more he tried, the more the black goop seemed to stick to his hair and made it stick out in hundreds of different places. They heard their prince giving him an indignant laugh as the eyed the warlock with amusement.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin! It wasn't _**that**_ bad!" If looks could kill, they were sure their prince would've been struck by lightning. Merlin's glare had intensified to a scowl and Sir Kay swore he heard him growl at some point. Merlin pointed a finger at him menacingly as the walked further into the cave.

"_**You**_ try being assaulted by flying spikes of doom and see how _**you**_ fair!"

* * *

_Me: *sighs* Ok. I know that manticores aren't reeeealy from Arthurian legends but, come on! I didn't want to put a Serket or a Wyvern! We've already seen them!_

_Merlin: *glares* How are you planning on getting this goop off of me!_

_Me: *blinks* You're a warlock. You figure it out._

_*To the mob* Oh and I want your opinion! *pats Merlin in his head* What would you prefer as trauma for our *takes hand away in mild disgust* sticky warlock?_

_Puncture lung_

_Or_

_Blood loss by multiple cuts_

_:D!_

_Merlin: *shouting off screen* It's getting __**thicker**__!_

_Me: *rolls eyes* Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *blinking at comment page* _

_Arthur&Merlin: *wearing earmuffs* Waaaaait for itttt!_

_Me: *Gushing fangirl squeeeeel* __**xXDesertRoseXx**__Thank you soooooo much for your review! I __**live**__ for comments like those! *to the mob* These few chapters have just flown out of me! So you'll be getting not one, not two but __**three**__ wooping chapters today! And good thing too because I reeeeeallly want to write chapter 10! *anxious giggle*_

_Merlin: *concerned* Wait but weren't ready to—_

_Me: Annnnd GO! *!*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the group made its way deeper into the vowels of the cave, Merlin tried a spell which thankfully got rid of the blood in his head. As minutes passed, Merlin was relieved that there didn't seemed to be anymore magical traps.

Up ahead they could see an opening shining through with natural light. The group entered a large cavern, much like the one that held the great dragon. The ceiling held hundreds of crystallized stalactites which were the sources of the light. In the middle, there stood a collective of crystals stack together and rooted to the floor. Amongst them, right at the top, stood a silver staff appearing to be almost embedded into the crystals.

The top of the staff held a red orb as silver tendrils encased it almost in a cage. The tendrils swirled down into the staff turning gold the further it went up until the middle. Then, you could see through the crystals the silvery tip, almost as a blade. As Arthur made its way towards it, Merlin managed to hear a sigh of relief.

"Let's see what we have now…" Arthur mumbled as his hands grasped the handle, gently pulled it from the shimmering crystals. Sir Leon and Kay watched their prince with content smiles as their quest came to an end but they were too distracted to see the warlock behind them. As Arthur unshielded the staff, a sharp sense of fright exploded in his chest. His eyes fell upon the blood-like stone atop the staff and stared at it entranced. Arthur stepped away from the crystalline platform and walked towards his knight with a satisfied smile.

"With this, we can secure peace between Cenred's and our kingdom!" As he said this, he raised the staff towards the three as the knight shouted in merriment. The other didn't seem to notice the way Merlin winced as the staff got closer to him. Merlin didn't understand. Something felt particularly wrong about the staff. His magic shied away from the staff, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from it as it could. The push and pull made him dizzy as the group started heading out. As the staff got further away, Merlin felt like the air cleared up and took a great cleansing breath. His magic went under his control once more but his heart didn't slow. As he heard Arthur calling him, he reluctantly followed his prince out. As soon as he got close enough, the familiar pull could be felt in his chest. His brow furrowed as the group exit the cave…

* * *

_Arthur: *carrying his equipment* Hold on a second! _

_Me: *grinning and still typing* Nope!_

_Next one!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Merlin: *carrying his staff and books* You're going too fast!_

_Me: *typing* No time!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the group settled once more for the night, Arthur turned to look at his friend. Along the ride, Merlin had been incredibly quiet and on edge, trying to stay as far away from him as he could. Once they settled for camp, he immediately set off to find wood for the fire and before he could barely give his consent, Merlin was already running of into the forest. Now, as they group eat the rabbits they managed to capture, Merlin sat far away from the fire, eyeing the group from time to time. Enough was enough.

Sighing in annoyance, Arthur started walking towards the fidgety warlock. Letting himself fall beside him, he waited a couple of minutes before he nudge him playfully.

"What's wrong with you? You've been moping around ever since we got out of the cave." Arthur exclaimed playfully, hoping to drag a snide comment from his friend but all he got was silence. A sudden thought came to the front of his mind. "Is it because I used you as bait?" He whispered, guilt clawing in his chest. Sensing this, Merlin gave his friend a small smile and leaned into him mockingly.

"You could've _**told**_ me what you were planning…" Arthur mentally sighed in relief seeing that his friend held no ill feelings about the incident but frowned when Merlin's smiled fell. "But no. That's not it…" Arthur waited patiently, knowing that something was bothering his friend deeply. Merlin shook his head as he turned his gaze to him.

"Arthur, I don't think we should give the staff to Cenred." At this, Arthurs eyes widen in surprise.

"Why not?" At this, Merlin's brow furrowed in concern.

"There's something _**off**_ about it." He started saying "I can't explain it but my magic is pushing against it. Trying to get me away from it. I feel that we should return it." Hopeful eyes turned toward the prince hoping to get rid of the staff but he was met by a sigh.

"We can't…" Merlin couldn't accept this. There was something telling him that they should give the staff to Cenred.

"Arthur -" Before he could continue, Arthur raised a hand to stop him. He stared at him right into his eyes as he spoke.

"No Merlin. I'm sorry but I can't risk the peace negotiations for just a feeling." Both kingdoms were at the verge of war. If Cenred asked for the staff as a catalyst for the negotiations he was going to make certain that it happened. He could bear the thought of risking his people in a war. But Arthur could see the pure determination in his friend eyes and he knew he wasn't going to let this go. Standing up, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay alert. Try to find a reason to stop the negotiations. But until then, I'm afraid I can't do anything else." Merlin's dread increase seen that he wasn't going to be able of talking Arthur out of this but he understood his position. Giving him a polite nod he answered.

"Yes sire…"

* * *

As Leon saw the prince leave the warlock more dejected than before, he arranged it so that he took watch with him at night. The pair now sat in front of the fire as they listnen to the gentle crakle of the fire burning. Sir Leon turned towards his prince an

"Sire, may I have a word." He asked as Arthur gave him a nod "Of course." Taking this as a sign to continue Leon gesture were the warlock was resting in a restless sleep.

"What is bothering Merlin? He seems to be on edge ever since we left the cave." Arthur's eyes clouded as he addressed him. Leon was one of the few knights that had accepted Merlin's magic without question and was open to the world the young warlock presented. Arthur sighed as he started speaking.

"His magic seems to be acting up whenever he gets to close to the staff. Something feels off to him he says." Ever since their talk, something's been nagging at the back of his head as well. The fact that Cenred suddenly open the negotiations in return for the staff was incredibly suspicious but Arthur knew he could refuse the task. It was for the good of his people. Appearing to sense what his prince was thinking Leon asked.

"What are you going to do then?" Arthur gave a weary sigh as he turned to look at him.

"There's nothing I can do." He explained. "If we return to Camelot without the staff, we may risk the peace negotiations, not to mention that my father would want proof of my reason for us doubting Cenred." At this, the two fell into silence as they thought of the future events that could follow. Suddenly, Leon turned to his prince and spoke solemnly.

"Then you have to ask yourself one thing sire…" He said. "How much do you trust Merlin and his magic to keep you and the whole of Camelot safe from any threats, however unlikely and mysterious they might be." Seeing the look of contemplation on Arthur's face, Leon stood up and gave him a brief bow.

"Good night sire." As he said this, Leon stood up and made his way to his spot, leaving the young prince to think of his words. He trusted Merlin with his life and he has more than proven himself worthy of council. Merlin said that his magic was mainly instinctual, so could there be a chance that his magic was really trying to protect him from the staff. To warn him of some future danger somehow? Questions plagued his mind as he heard his friend toss around in his spot…

* * *

_Merlin&Arthur: Wait up!_

_Me: *typing like the wind* Must. Get. To. Chapter. 10!_

_Next one!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Merlin: *trips and falls* This is ridiculous!_

_Me: Yeap!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Screams echoed… _

_People running away, terrified…_

_A flash of silver… _

_Crimson blood pooled on the ground… _

_A flash of gold and raven, struggling to move…_

"_**Merlin!"**_

* * *

Morgana shot up from her bed, panting in fright. The light shining through one of the windows told her that it was early morning. The cool, crisp winter air could be felt thought her room as she walked towards the window. As she looked upon the city, here eyes focused on the group of men that had just passed the entrance. Arthur's golden hair could be seen from her room as he and his knights dismounted their horses. Moments later, Merlin's raven locks could be seen following the others at a much slower pace. Placing a hand on her chest, she whispered fearfully.

"They're here…"

* * *

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed as the prince, Merlin and the knights enter the hall. Gaius was beside him as Merlin gave him a knowing nod to assure his uncle of their safety. "I assume your quest was successful?" Arthur gave him a curt bow as he gestured to the wrapped package in his hand.

"Yes father." Hearing this, Uther placed a proud hand on his shoulder.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed as he gestured to one of his servants behind him. "Go and summon King Cenred to the throne room. Tell him that we have what he wished for." The servant bowed in acceptance as he turned to get the second king. Uther turned towards the group and assess them, noting that they seemed to be unharmed.

"This is a great day for Camelot my son." He said "With the success of your quest you have brought the certainty of peace to our lands" As the group arrived at the throne room; Merlin could only stay at the side, far from the staff. Steeling himself, he stepped forward, further than he has ever been to the staff as the dread seemed to dissipate instantly. Feeling much better, Merlin approached the throne.

"Sire…" He said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "If I may be so blunt. I beg you to stop this." Uther's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"My …magic, is reacting badly towards the relic. Please, do not give this to Cenred." He hesitated mentioning his magic but there wasn't anything else he could say.

"Why would I risk the peace treaty for a so called _'magical hunch'_?" Everyone could hear the bite in his words. "I have no need for such foolish accusations. Do you have any proof to support your ridiculous theory?" He asked sarcastically. Merlin, having nothing else to say stayed quiet and was about to step down until he heard the prince strong voice from behind him.

"He doesn't need it." Arthur said evenly as everyone turned to face him. Merlin eyed him hopeful and Arthur gave him a small nod. "He has my trust." Arthur turned toward Uther.

"Father, please reconsider this. Merlin's magical instincts have been a key factor to the protection of our kingdom. If he says that his magic is warning him then I believe we should listen to him." The room fell into silence as they waited for their king to respond. They didn't have to wait long.

"Enough nonsense!" Uther snarled at the room. He turned to glare between his son and the warlock.

"I've allowed your friendship with the warlock knowing you were to attach to him but that's were I draw the line!" He stated, making some people wince. "This matter is for members of the royal council not some foolish youth that thinks that magic brings forth the knowledge to rule a kingdom." He knew that it was a mistake to grant the boy pardon. He must believe that he could manipulate his son so easily. This must've been his plan all along. Drive his kingdom to the brink of war without loosing the trust of the prince.

"Father please-" At that moment, the doors open revealing Cenred and his guards. Uther turned towards Arthur.

"This matter is _**closed**_." He whispered forcefully as Cenred approached them with a big celebratory smirk.

"Ahh! The young prince has return!"

* * *

_Me: *falls of chair* *Whines* DoooNnNEEeeee~~~_

_Merlin: *blinks* You ok down there?_

_Me: *stands up dramatically and grins* Neeeever better love! It's time to start writing chapter 10!_

_Merlin: *blanks* Oh no~_

_Me: *grining madly* Oh __**YES**__! *to the mob* Remember to comment on ALL three chapters!_

_Until next time! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *whining* OwwwWwWw! *glares at __**Jissai**__* Alright already! Here! Just don't tell your general that sending me messages is the best way to extradite the chapters… *wide eyes and turns slowly to the mob behind me* UIhhhhhh_

_Merlin: *whispers* You really aren't good at this._

_Me: *sighs* I know… *turns to the mob* Enjoy?_

* * *

"I hope you bring good news?" Cenred inquired as he glanced at the prince and the wrapping fibers in his hand. His gaze turned back to Uther as he addressed him.

"Indeed they have Cenred." Uther replied "But before we can give you your precious relic, let us sign the peace agreement." As he says this, he gestures to the table on the side that held the official parchments for the peace treaty, waiting to be sign. Merlin noticed the slight annoyance and anger flashing in Cenred's eyes but was quickly mask with the usual false smile.

"But of course!" He replied cheerfully as he gave Uther a brief bow. "I am a man of my word after all." With this, the two kings stepped forward and began the signing of the official documents. As they did this, Merlin couldn't help but hope for a sorcerer to attack at that moment. Cenred was planning something, he was sure of it, but Uther remained blind to the threat. He gazed beside him as Arthur grasped the wrapped staff between his hands in apprehension. Merlin appreciated that Arthur tried to make his father see reason but he knew that it was for naught. And even though they were unable of stopping whatever this was, he knew that whatever happened, he would have his friend right beside him. He snapped from his thoughts when Cenred's boisterous voice echoed in the room.

"There you go! You can now be certain that neither I nor any of my people will harm your kingdom." As he said this, he opened his arms wildly as he and Uther walked towards the middle of the room.

"May both our kingdoms prosper in this new time of peace." Uther stated as they stopped a few paces away from Arthur and Merlin. Directing his attention to his son, Uther gestured with his hand for him to bring the staff.

"Now Arthur, if you would…" Hesitating slightly, Arthur began to walk towards them but stopped as Cenred raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait." Cenred exclaimed suddenly as he turned his gaze towards Merlin. He eyed him and the staff and then turned towards Uther, smiling. "Let your sorcerer bring it to me." Everyone's eyes widened slightly in confusion at his request as Cenred continued.

"After all, if it wasn't for his help, I believe your knights would not be able to survive the journey." Merlin saw Uther's eyes harden at his words and he was almost hopeful that he would back off their deal but after a few seconds, Uther gestured Arthur to hand the bundle to Merlin.

"Of course…" Uther mumbled as he glared at the warlock, daring him to sabotage the exchange. "Merlin." His eyes widen at the prospect and as he stared at his prince wide eyed, he could see the same look of surprise. Reluctantly, Arthur handed the staff to Merlin as he steeled himself to grasp it. Arthur watched intensely at his friend, noticing the slight tremor in his hand. Merlin was certain that something was going to happen if we gave the staff to Cenred. Something terrible. But all he could do now is pray that his friends' instincts were wrong this time. As Merlin grasped the bundle gently, he approached the two kings slowly. Arthur notice Cenred staring at Merlin and the staff with a desperate, almost hungry look. He smile almost predatorily as Merlin handed him the wrapped bundle. He started unwrapping the fabric with a gentle touch, not wanting to damage such a precious artifact.

"You must be quite _**powerful**_ indeed to have been able of retrieving the staff…" Cenred chided happily as some of the staff started to reveal. The sunlight struck the blood-like color of the orb, striking it at just the right angle that you could almost see something swirl inside. Gaius's eyes fell upon the enchanting patterns the silver tendrils created as they merge with the sword-like tip. His eyes widen in horror as he recognized the artifact now held expertly by the malevolent king. His gaze fell upon his ward and noticed he was to close to Cenred.

"Merlin!" He screamed making everyone's head turn towards him. "Get away from him! It's a trap!" Cenred smile finally showed its menace as he quickly twirled the staff and held the end like a sword. Before anyone could process Gaius's warnings, as Merlin turned to snap an incantation, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as his hand fell upon the silver blade of the staff that was imbedded into his chest. Cenred leaned in forward as he pushed the staff even deeper into Merlin. As Merlin head jerk upwards trying to meet his assailants eyes he found Cenred smirking fiendishly.

"And I look _**quite forward**_ to have you _**serving**_ me!" As Merlin heard this, his head fell once more upon his chest, making him stare at the silver spike upon his chest. Because of this, he didn't notice the look of anguish on his uncle. He didn't see the look of astonishment upon the king. He didn't hear the slight gasp coming from the knights. And he didn't hear the gut-wrenching screams of his prince calling his name through the darkness. All he could hear was the maddening buzzing….

"_**Merlin!**_"

* * *

_Me: *grinning* Huh? Bet you didn't see __**THIS **__coming! Did you?_

_Arthur: *whispering* You better start running… *gestured to the angry mob behind us*_

_Me: *wide eyed* R-right… until next time? *runs away*_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *hiding* Ok OK OK! I know that was an incredibly evil cliffy but come ON! You know how I __**love**__ to write them!_

_Now onto some Q&A!_

_To __**Acheron Blake**__: I can assure you that I have something __**planned**__ for our little Merlin! *snickers evilly*_

_To__**lunaprinc3ss**__**: **__Perhaps you're right. I shall try to put more mystery into it!_

_To __**Jane Mays**__**: **__Please be patient! I do have an actual plan for that! But it may be slightly lamer in reality than in my mind…_

_To __**The Labyrinths Scribe**__: O.o! *whispers* Scarryyyy… And I am planning another psych story! I just need to get all the Merlin out of my head to write the usual awesomeness on Psych! :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The knights and Arthur immediately drew out their swords. Arthur's chest was thumping painfully in his ribcage as he watched the man he thought of as a brother get run through by the visiting king. He cursed himself mentally as he knew this to be his fault. He should've done something more to convince his father to stop with the exchange, hell he could've just listen to Merlin in the forest and left the damn blade were it was. Merlin had warned them that Cenred was planning something. And now Merlin had to pay the price for their ignorance.

But as Arthur started to sprint towards Merlin and Cenred, he noticed that something was missing. Something that normally followed what he had just witness.

There was no blood…

The end of the staff could be seen clearly out of Merlin's back, its silver tendrils merging with the tilt to make the sword-like appearance, but that was all there was. Right now there should be crimson droplets staining the marble floors. His friend should be grasping his chest in a vague attempt to stop the flow of his life-force. But when he does see the red, it is coming from the red orb which is glowing menacingly.

"Sires, stand back!" Gaius tries to warn the charging knights as well as his king but all he can do is watch as the blood-like glow expands outward encasing the warlock and the king inside. The others were thrown back as the glow morphed into a solid barrier, their swords clashing on the ground. As Uther regained his footing, he turned to glare at Cenred.

"Cenred, what is the meaning of this!" He was furious. The eerie glow of the barrier made his eyes turn an infuriated shade of red accentuating his feelings. Cenred just looked at him from behind as he kept a sturdy grip upon the staff. Merlin's mouth tried to move, no doubt trying to say a spell but no sound could be heard. His hands barely moved as he tried to raise them but they felt like lead. Seeing this, Cenred's smile widened and turned his attention to the staff.

"Did you really expect me to agree to your outrageous demands and surrender half of my lands for the mere sentimental value of a regular artifact?" He shouted from behind the shield. Everyone could almost see Uther shake with anger as they heard Cenred laugh in mirth.

"What a fool you are!" He exclaimed as the red light got brighter. Arthur watched anxiously as Merlin's body finally seemed to give into the staffs' power. A few seconds passed before golden tendrils of pure energy shot outward from the staffs wound. Merlin's head shot upwards as his mouth open, trying to scream, although no sound came forth. The tendrils tried to slash and hit the barrier, trying to escape but as the orb shone brighter the golden energy slowly started to get sucked into it. As the first inches of the energy touched the crystal, Arthur immediately clutched a hand over his chest, trying to appease the incredible tug that appeared over his heart. He turned to look at Gaius since he seemed to know what was going on.

"Gaius, what is happening?" Arthur asked uneasily as he tried to get himself under control. Gaius turned to look at him, his eyes full of dread.

"That is no mere staff sire." He started explaining. "It is the staff of souls. A dangerous relic of the old religion, hidden away centuries ago because of its power but it was my understanding that it was forever lost…" Taking this as an opportunity to interject, Cenred continued from there.

"I came across its legend as I rummaged through the royal library." As he said this, everyone turned to him grudgingly. "The first ruler of my kingdom was apparently a sorcerer but his powers were incredibly weak. Because of this, he created the staff by sacrificing his first born and his magical abilities. Dwelling into the darkest of magic." As he said this, he turned to Merlin once more, smiling expectantly as the silver tendrils atop the blood-like stone began to enclose in itself, trapping the last of the energy within it. As they got closer to the stone, the others could only watch in horror as Merlin's raven locks began to turn white at its end. The further the white took hold, the stronger Arthur could feel the pull becoming. Amongst the buzzing he could now hear in his head, he could faintly hear Gaius continue talking.

"When any mortal runs the tilt of the staff through any magic user, their soul will be forced into its crystal. Bounding their magic to whoever holds the staff and forcing them to obey without hesitation." He finished with a dejected look as he watched his ward's soul being ripped away from him. The rest of the people inside the room were staring at him with wide eyes as the weight of his words. Not wanting to sit there and do nothing, Leon turned towards Gaius and asked urgently.

"Then what about the force field?" If there was a way they could get inside, they could still save the young warlock but as he looked into the tormented eyes of the elder physician, he knew the answer.

"The staff's magic encases its wielder and its victim in an impenetrable cocoon. That ensures the successful transfer of the soul…" Uther turned from his stunned position to glare at him.

"You mean to tell us that he is now taking control of the most powerful sorcerer in all of Albion and we cannot do anything to stop him?" He all but yelled as the inevitability of their situation weighted down on his mind. Gaius could only stare at him angrily as the arrogant laughter of Cenred could be heard through the room.

"How _**right**_ you are!" As he exclaimed this, the last of the silvery tendrils encased themselves deep into the crystal, its glow quickly diminishing. At this, he hastily drew out the staff from Merlin's chest, his body twitching at the sudden movement. His hands, like a marionettes, jerked at his sides as his head snapped back down to his chest. The others could only stare as the red barrier disappeared before them, leaving the room dead silent. No one dare move, fearful of what was to happen. Cenred smiled sinisterly as he took a step back, glancing at his new acquisition. Raising the staff upward, his smile widened as Merlin's head followed suit. Sending a small command mentally, it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing in delight. Merlin started to turn around as Cenred's command was acknowledge.

"Now Merlin…" As he said this, the others were stunned when they saw the usually cerulean shade of color lost and not a trace of the usual shade of gold could be seen. His eyes were now clouded in a mist of white and grey, blending itself amongst the white of his eyes. Their bodies tensed as Cenred placed a hand upon his shoulder. Merlin didn't even acknowledge him as he heard his next command.

"Be a dear and get rid of these _**pests**_ from my new throne room."

* * *

_Me: *grinning* There are still a few more things you need to know about the staff but you'll figure it out in the future! 8D_

_*random pitchfork flies through the air and strikes me* ARHG! _

_**Setting Things on Fire**__**: ***__grinning__*** **__You better hurry up!_

_**xXDesertRoseXx**__: *glares* Or you'll get more than a pitchfork in your gut! _

_Me: *whimpers* Meep…_

_Until next time…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *sad sigh* I have an important announcement. Your mob leader, __**aricale**__, has officially resign from her position as your Master General. While it is a great lost, I want to wish her the best of luck in her real-worlds endeavors and just know that your place will always remained intact. _

_Having said that, I've decided that the position of Master General now falls upon five individuals. So, __**The Labyrinths Scribe, tkdprincess96, Jissai, ArthursCamelot **__and__** xXDesertRoseXx,**__ please step forward. *all step forward* *kneel*_

_Me: *takes out Arthur's sword and does the knighting ceremony* I dubbed thee all, Co-Master Generals and knights of my virtual kingdom! May you find new and interesting ways to get me typing faster! May you spam my inbox with threatening messages! And may your bribes be plentiful and chocolately! *shifty eyes*_

_Arthur: *enraged* Hey! Is that my sword! *glares*_

_Me: *looks away* Noooooo… *shifty eyes* *yelling* Knights! Distract! *runs away* _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Hearing this, Merlin's gaze focuses on everybody in front of him. His eyes shone a sickly shade of gold from behind his now snowing white and raven locks as he raised one hand towards them. Every knight, as well as Gaius and the king were immediately immobilized and unable to move from their spots. As Merlin raised his outstretched hand, their bodies rose as well, their eyes wide with fear as images from a month ago of Merlin summoning lighting appeared on their heads. Merlin's head soon snapped to the side, staring at the grand doors that have long since been seized from the other side, no doubt the guards heard the commotion. Raising his other hand, Merlin opened the door forcefully, knocking the guards off their feet's.

With a small twist of his wrist, the others were flung forcefully out of the room. As they struck the wall, they felt the hold on their bodies dissipate allowing them to scream in pain. Arthur turned to watch as his men tried to get their bearings as they immediately went towards their king. When Merlin flung them out of the room, it seemed that Uther's head was bashed against the wall. Blinking rapidly he tried to dismissed the fussing of the knights but he knew he would need help to stay upwards. Uther saw Gaius at his side, clutching his arm closely to his chest, his wrist already started to turn purple. As Arthur started to stand up, he managed to see the stoic face of his friend as he willed the doors close, his eyes turning back to their sickly white color. The guards finally reach them as the door slammed closed. A few seconds passed before a familiar startled gasp could be heard from the corner.

As soon as Morgana saw the boys head inside the castle, she asked Gwen to accompany here to the throne room. She wished to see if Arthur and Merlin were ok not to mention that she wanted to appease the anxiety she felt from her dreams, hoping that it wasn't going to be an actual vision. But as she and Gwen walked around the corner, she knew that her vision was starting to come true. The door of the throne room slammed open, throwing the two guards to the side, a second later they watched in horror as Arthur, his knights, Gaius and their king went flying out and slamming into the wall. Lady and maid immediately went running to their side.

"Arthur! Are you ok?" Gwen asked anxiously as she helped him upwards. Morgana went to help the elder physician while she asked

"What happened?" Hearing this, Arthur knew that he had to get everyone to a safe place. With Cenred in control of Merlin's magic there was no telling what was about to happen. Arthur turned to look at his men and started barking orders.

"There's no time to explain. We need to find a place were we can hide. Now!" At this, everyone jumped into action. Sir Galahad and Sir Gareth were supporting their king as everyone started sprinting through the corridors. But before they could go any further, Morgana took hold of Arthur's shoulder, stopping them in their tracks. Ignoring the glare he was throwing her she asked.

"What about Merlin?" Seeing the deep care the young seer had for his mentor, Arthur could only look at her with remorse as he looked at her right into her eyes.

"He's whom we need to hide from… Now come on!" Morgana's eyes widen at this as Arthur pulled her forward. Snapping to her senses, she continued to run, knowing that Arthur would explain everything when he could.

* * *

Cenred watched in delight as Merlin flung the group forcefully out into the corridors without a hint of recognition. Once he had closed the door once again, he gestured his guards to stand guar at the door, although there really was no need for it. Raising the staff once more, Merlin obediently turned and stood in attention.

"Take care of all guards inside of Camelot. But don't kill them just yet!" He ordered with a smirk. "I am going to need something to entertain me in the future!" The guard saw the malicious glint in his eyes and they knew that the guards were not going to survive for too long. Their master was well known for his torture methods. Merlin's eyes shone once more as he turned his head towards the town. His hands by his side opened as he send his next spell.

* * *

As the group was running, the guards accompanying them suddenly gave a painful yelp before they fell to the floor. Gaius lowered himself and placed his hand to their necks to see if they were alive being mindful of his wrist.

"They're alive but unconscious…" Hearing this appeased Arthur's mind but he immediately realized something. If these two were knocked unconscious then every guard must be as well. His thoughts were answer as the passed another corner and they could see more guards on the floor.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Cenred opened the doors leading to the grand balcony. His staff at hand, he send a mental order for Merlin to follow him. Watching the people below him it was all he could do but smirk in delight. These were his people now. His to command.

Raising the staff slightly, Merlin placed some of his magic to echo Cenred's words to every person in Camelot.

"People of Camelot!" As he said this, he noticed that the people below him were chluching their heads in pain letting him know that it was working.

"I, king Cenred, have wonderful news!" He continued "From now on, you will no longer serve a Pendragon!" At this, the people started to stare at the king in fright, wondering were their true king and prince where. Seeing their confusion and fright, Cenred's face contorted into a menacing frown.

"I have taken over the throne and thrown your supposed leaders out of their castle! And for those who are hopeful. Those who have faith that the royal sorcerer could help them in any way!" As he said this, he gestured with the staff for Merlin to come forward. The people gasped in fright as the young warlock walked beside the king. From their point of view, his eyes were nothing but white, the creamy edge of his pupils non-existent.

"I believe he was _**very**_ open-minded to my persuasion!" Stepping back, he raised the staff up into the air as he shouted.

"Merlin. If you would be so _**kind**_!" Hearing this, Merlin's head snapped upward as he raised both hands to the air. His eyes shining, the people could only watched in terror as they saw the warlock summing and impressive amount of fire into the sky. Merlin's fingers jerked around as he formed the fire into the shape of Cenred's crest.

At the borders of Camelot's forest, Cenred's army saw the fiery crest up in the sky. The one in charge yelled for the rest to prepare. Soon, they were all marching towards the walls of Camelot, dragging the unconscious guards with them. The people screamed in terror as the soldiers enter the city. Smashing crates and boxes in their wake. Those who were foolish enough to fight them were immediately struck down.

* * *

Hearing the screams of his people running outside in terror, it was all Arthur could do to keep himself from striking the wall. Morgana's hands were clasped on her mouth as the familiar sounds of the people screaming rang on her ears. Her vision was coming true. Arthur turned towards Gaius, determination clear in his eyes.

"Gaius. What can we do to stop this? To bring Merlin back to his old self?" He wasn't going to give up. They owe it to Merlin to keep fighting. A hand clasp itself to his chest as he felt the pull once more. Gaius stared at him with a dejected look.

"My knowledge of the staff is limited sire…" As he tried to look in his mind a solution to this, he remembered something. His head snapped towards the young prince, hope starting to shine in his eyes

"But there is someone capable of helping us." The rest looked at him expectantly as he took the lead. Running down the familiar corridors that he hadn't walk for over twenty years. As Uther saw where Gaius was leading them his eyes widened in recognition.

"No." At this, everyone turned to look at their king. "Gaius, you are _**not**_ taking us t-" He tried to finished but stopped short as he saw the incredible rage on the physician.

"That is _**exactly**_ where we'll go!" As Gaius screamed this, the other's eyes widened. Never have they known Gaius to raise his voice to Uther but considering that the boy he considerer as a son was now enslave to Cenred because of Uther's disregard of his warnings, they could all relate. "You have _**no**_ choice." At this, Gaius turned around and continued walking. The knights took hold of the stunned king and the group continued walking.  
As they walked further down, Sir Bedivere and Sir Tristram grasped the torches as they entered an enormous cave…

* * *

_Me: *dodging flying objects* Oh come ON! You got an extra chapter! Have pity on me! *runs away* *shouting* Be thankful that my teacher let us leave earlier today!_

_Now our heroes run towards the only being wise enough to help them. But will the dragon be kind enough to help them, especially when the one who imprison him stands before him._

_With no Merlin to cast a shield, what is going to happen?_

_8D?_

_Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *screaming* Ok ok I'm HERE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *turns to point at the dragon* Blame him! He was bloody hard to write! *huffs* Just be thankful for __**'AudioMachine' **__Their music saved me from falling into a pit of epic writers block!_

_Me: In any case, you'll be happy to know that your knights have done an excellent job in *does air quotes* '__**encouraging'**__ me to write faster. Bloody __**Jissai **__practically bombarded me with notes and comments and pokes and and! *huffs* But I love you all the more for it. _

_And on the subject of my knights, since __**tkdprincess96 **__didn't accept her role as knight *mutters* and because she was incredibly descriptive with her method of persuasion… __**LammySelfCJ**__... please step forward… *she steps and bows as I take out Arthur's sword* *does the knighting ceremony* I dubbed thee Co- Master General and knight of my virtual kingdom! *cheers in the back*_

_**LammySelfCJ**__**: **__Wait!_

_Me: *blinks* Yes. What is it?_

_**LammySelfCJ**__**: **__I want to be a black knight._

_Me: *wide eyed* What? Why?_

_**LammySelfCJ**__**: **__*shrugs and holds out bolowing death cloack* I wasn't kidding in my review…_

_Me: *walks away slowly* Oh o-ok … As you wish *runs away*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the knights placed the torches on the side of the cave opening, the rest of the group stared at the vastness of the subterranean fissure. Gaius had brought them to a great cave, its rocks protruding from every place as they create the great rock island in the middle of it.

"What is this place?" Morgana asked in awe as she surveyed the place. The small edge where they stood had barely enough room for everyone to stand at the same time so the knights holding Uther remained hidden by the entry walls. The others turned towards the physician awaiting his instruction but Uther's voice echoed through the cave.

"Gaius, I _**forbid**_ you to call upon _**him**_!" Gaius turned and glared at the king, not really caring about etiquette. But before he could utter a word, they heard their prince exclaim.

"This is where you imprisoned The Great Dragon, isn't it…" As he said this, Uther's scowl deepened at the knowledge that his son possessed.

"How did you know?" He demanded, trying to look as imposing as he could but since he still needed the help of the knight to remain upward it didn't possessed the same effect. Arthur, in return gave him a pointed look.

"Merlin told me about him a day after his fight against Adair." He said "He told me how he heard The Great Dragon called out to him his first day in Camelot and told him of our destiny. He explained how the dragon acted as a mentor, providing him with the knowledge necessary to defeat the many foes he has faced protecting us over the years. He also explained how you imprisoned him in this cave in the Great Purge." At this, Uther was about to defend his position but Arthur gave him a look that immediately stopped the monarch.

"If Gaius believes him to be capable of providing some help, then that is _**exactly**_ what we'll do." As he said this, he turned towards the physician and gave him an encouraging look. Giving a small bow in thanks, Gaius began to call upon the dragon. A few seconds passed before a current of wind started picking up. As the air became stronger, the group backed away startled as the figure of the Great Dragon landed on the rock island. They noticed his astounding frame, the golden scales that covered every inch of his body as his tail coiled around the base of the rock. Arthur, Morgana and Guinevere stared at it in awe at the majesty of the creature. They couldn't comprehend the need for Uther to incarcerate such a creature of such noble standards for even now, as the massive chains that were attacked to his legs rattled and clanked his body showed nothing less than proud dignity of his ancestors. His reptilian eyes, gold and wise, turn their attention to the opening of the cave, curiosity clear on his features.

"Well well well…" He started saying, making Gwen and a few of the knight's jump in surprise. "I don't believe I've ever had more than one person visit me in over twenty years!" Arthur couldn't be certain but he could swear that there was a hint of amusement on his voice. But as he looked upon the humans that where amongst the group, his eyes fell upon a figure he had sworn to kill on sight. Arthur and Morgana noticed the change in his eyes as they turned into rage.

"_**You!**_" As he bellowed, his massive voice echoing in the cave, the others notice the source of his anger. The knight's holding Uther had walked forward, revealing their bodies for the dragon to see.

"How _**dare**_ you show yourself to me after all that you have _**done**_!" Arthur could only watch as his father kept glaring at the dragon. With a small grumble, Uther stared at the creature before him, hating himself fro what he was bout to do.

"We need your help-" But before he could continue the dragon interjected him with a sound of disgust.

"Help _**you**_?" The dragon all but snarled at him. This was not going well. "_**You**_, who tricked me into this prison and _**killed**_ the rest of my kin? I should _**strike**_ you where you _**stand**_!" Everyone's eyes widen in horror as the dragon raised one of his mighty claws and began hurdling it towards Uther. Some of the knight's took the girls and Gaius deeper into the entrance to protect them as the ones holding their king tried their best to cover him. But Arthur knew that no amount of shielding could protect his father from the dragons claws so he immediately stepped on their path, extending his hands outward hoping he wasn't wrong about this.

"_**Stop!**_" The dragon's eyes widen as the young Pendragon stood in his path and immediately stop his attack. Arthur sighed mentally in relief but immediately stiffen as the dragon's head got closer to them.

"And how, young prince, do you plan on stopping me when the only one who could is now subject to the dark magic of the staff of souls." Arthur's and Gaius's eyes widen as they heard this, hope showing in their eyes.

"You know about it?" Arthur asked eagerly, thinking that they could finally get Merlin back. The dragon appraised the young prince with a slight nod as he returned to his pedestal.

"As soon as the staff set foot upon Camelot's ground, its dark power was felt by all creatures of magic." As the dragon said this, hope swelled in their hearts knowing that the dragon felt the dark power that took their friend.

"Then you'll help us?" Morgana asked as she stepped away from the knights and walked closer to the edge. Arthur gave her a look of exasperation but he knew that he couldn't stop her. The group turned towards the dragon hopeful as they waited for his answer. A few seconds passed before the dragon's eyes glared at them.

"Why should I?" Shock could be seeing in their features as the dragon looked at them all with a bored expression. A few seconds passed before they heard Gaius speak.

"What?" He exclaimed "Are you saying you won't help us? What about his destiny?" The dragon tuned its head towards the physician and bellowed his response.

"That is precisely the problem!" As the others stared at him confused, the dragon merely shook his head and scanned the group. Amongst them he saw the young Pendragon, proud and brave and beside him his would-be-queen, her eyes brimming with authority she was yet unaware of and the deep concern for her friend. His golden eyes finally rested and the only other with magic.

"The lady Morgana…" At this, everyone turned to look at her as she stared at the dragon intrigued. "I once told Merlin that you were destined to form an evil alliance with Mordred." This surprised the three friends. Merlin had never spoken about any [prophecies regarding Morgana or the druid child they helped escape. But their hearts constrict as they realized where the dragon was going with this and they tried to get him to stop. But the dragon ignored them and kept talking. "But I believe that the fact that he has taken you under his wing, your powers will eventually be able to fall in the right path." Morgana could only stare at the great beast in awe at his words. He said that with Merlin's guidance her prophecy could be changed for the better. But she snapped from her thoughts as the heard the incredulous outburst of their kind behind them.

"You have magic?" Uther exclaimed, not wanting to believe it but looking in her eyes he could see the truth. "Merlin started teaching you and you didn't _**tell**_ me!" He shouted angrily at the thought of the sorcerer, daring to corrupt his ward in his ways. But before he could continue further, Arthur stepped in front of him and gave him a glare.

"He didn't just start to teach her magic father." Arthur exclaimed firmly as he defended his friend and his step-sister's actions. "He started to teach her to control her already existing magic and it was her decision to ask him for his lessons. Merlin has been Morgana's teacher for quite some time and he has done an _**excellent**_ job." His tone of voice left no space for argument and as such, Uther remained stilled as he stared at his son in surprise. Arthur then returned to Morgana's side as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"But we didn't tell you because even though you've revoked the ban of magic, we didn't know how you'd react to discovering someone else as close as her had magic as well." Realization hit Uther instantly as the knowledge of his beloved ward fearing for her life if her secret was found out. He hung his head in shame as he realized the same terror and fear must've been instilled in his people after all these years from magic and non-magic users alike. The others turned their heads as they heard the dragon speak.

"You can feel it even now, can you not?" He asked Morgana which she in return looked at him with inkling to what he was referring to. "You have already seen the future events that are to come." Those who didn't know of her seer abilities stared at her wide eyed. Morgana steeled herself and took a cleansing breath as she approached the dragon and nodded in response.

"I have." She answered as she held a hand to her chest. "But the future is changing. Twisting and warping from the one that I have seen before. From the bright future of the once and future king and his mighty warlock." As she said this, Arthur and Gwen noticed the change in her voice as she referred to him as the prophecy entailed. The dragon nodded as he heard her explanation, his face set as he turned to glare at Uther once more.

"Indeed. Merlin tried to warn you all. But because of your blind hatred towards magic and blatant disregards for his warnings the future is now uncertain!" As he bellowed this, Uther's head hung low once more as the truth in his words set in. This truly was his fault. Seeing the king mull in his mind, the dragon stood tall upon his perch.

"Whatever happens now is of your own doing…" As he said this, the others started to panic as the dragon appeared to be preparing to fly away. If he left, they would never be able of rescuing Merlin and their kingdom would be lost. Arthur tried to think of something. Anything he could think of to change the dragon's mind and as the dragon was about to take flight, he remembered something Merlin said a while ago.

"What about your freedom?" The dragon stopped suddenly at this and the group turned towards him as if he was crazy. The dragon turned to eye the young Pendragon, curiosity and yearning showing in his eyes.

"Arthur, what are you-" Uther tried to talk but his son just ignored him and stepped forward. He steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Merlin spoke to me about you. How you spoke to him of the prophesies and how you helped him face the countless threats the past two years." He started saying. "He also told me about his promise to free you." As the others looked at the dragons reaction to his words they were surprised and relief that the dragon seemed to be listening to him. Arthur took his silence as encouragement to continue.

"Ever since his magic was known, he and I have been thinking of the best way to convince my father to let you go. Although, today's incident shows that he is less than willing to open up to any magical help…" As he said this, he couldn't help but throw his father a pointed look before turning back to the dragon. The others were surprised when he knelt down in front of him and it appeared that the dragon was as well. "So today, I swear by the code of the knights of Camelot and my crown that if- no. _**When**_ we rescue Merlin and take back our kingdom, I'll bring Merlin and we'll free you ourselves. I give you my word." Whatever happened, he would do whatever it took to return Merlin's soul to him once more. Seconds passed as the others watched the dragon deep in thought. Suddenly snapping from his mind, the dragon started speaking.

"The last Pendragon I came to trust incarcerated me beneath his kingdom, keeping me as an example for everyone to know and fear. I swore then that I would never trust another Pendragon as long as I drew breath…" Arthur closed his eyes in defeat as he rose from his spot. But as he faced the dragon, he was surprised to see what he could only call a smile on his snout, his razor sharp teeth showing menacingly. But Arthur couldn't feel threatened by this as he looked into the creature's eyes. You could see the ancient power rippling behind eyes that had gone beyond wise with age. Strangely, they reminded Arthur of Merlin's eyes.

"But perhaps, it is time for me to look past the bloodshed of your father and help his most worthy heir." At this, he gave Arthur a small bow surprising him. As he raised his head, his eyes became sharp and focused.

"We have a deal, young Pendragon." At this, Arthur couldn't help the exhilarated smile. Gwen and Morgana hugged in relief and Gaius gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Arthur stated as he bowed once more to the dragon. Taking this as a cue to start, the dragon began talking.

"When the staff of souls was created, its wielder tricked an old sorcerer into submission and from then on he used whichever sorcerer he controlled to ensnare his next victim." He said "Only a legion of the strongest sorcerers formed out of necessity was able to overpower the king and took hold of the staff. Fortunately, they were able to reverse the process by running the staff through once again and return the soul to the last survivor safely."

"Oh great. So all we need is an army of sorcerers. No big deal…" Arthur couldn't help the sarcastic retort that came out of his mouth and once he realized what he had done, it was all he could do not to turn and glare at the girls giggles. Once this mess was sorted out he was going to ordered Merlin to muck the stables for a month. He snapped from his thoughts as he heard one of his knight's from behind him.

"We could try to sneak behind Cenred and grab the staff. He won't think we'll try anything like that when he has Merlin." Sir Bedivere said trying to be of help but Arthur just shook his head as he held his chest once more. The pull had started to make itself known again.

"That's the problem. As long as he has Merlin, he can use him to sense our presence inside the room." As the others fell into silence they turned towards the dragon as he spoke at Arthur.

"Then you'll need to distract him somehow."

* * *

"_Here you go Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed happily as he handed Arthur his armor and sword. Arthur just shook his head in amusement as he reached for his sword.  
"Why did you enchant my sword apart from the others? Wouldn't it have been easier to do it all at once?" He asked, truly curious for Merlin's reason. Merlin turned towards him and gave him a mock full glare.  
_

_"I did the other all together because I poured the same amount of magic on their defensive spells. But for your sword and armor, I've increased its level a bit more." Hearing that he had a much better defense than his knight's made Arthur glared at the warlock in anger. At this, Merlin sighed in defeat, already knowing Arthur to fight him in this. Giving him a pointed look he continued.  
_

_"You are the main target when we're in a magical attack. It comes to reason for me to give you a better advantage to any attacks I can't foresee." When it looked like Arthur was about to protest this, Merlin raised a menacing finger at him.  
_

_"And do not argue_ _with me on this." He declared forcefully. "I won't always be there to provide you with cover…"_

* * *

He blinked as he remembered that day. Merlin had been adamant to provide him with the best protection he could think of and his words were as if he was preparing him for something like this. Slowly, he raised his sword towards his face as he glance the blade. A plan forming lighting fast, Arthur suddenly came to a decision.

"I'll challenge him." As they heard his say this, the others turned to him startled. Uther head snapped forwards as he looked at his son in concern.

"Arthur, you can't be serious!" Uther exclaimed as Gaius started walking towards his prince trying to make the younger man see reason. "Sire, Merlin has no restraint right now. Please believe me when I say that you still have yet to see his full powers." This was something that he knew all to well. The dragon watched as the young Pendragon clenched his hand on his chest.

"Perhaps. But neither has Cenred." The others were confused by his statement so Arthur continued "If he is the one giving the commands then he will stick to magic that he has seen. And considering his character he will want to make a spectacle out of the thing." At this, the other knights started to catch on.

"Elemental spells…" Whispered Sir Kay making Arthur smirk.

"Exactly. And guess what has Merlin prepared us to face?" Every knight that was with them had undergone the rigorous training that Merlin offered and they understood their odds now. They had a chance. But the fact stilled remained that Arthur was going to face a powerful warlock. Sir Leon stepped forward.

"In that case, let one of us face Merlin in battle sire." He said trying to convince his prince. "You can't risk yourself to be harmed in any way." Arthur's eyes soften at the clear concern of his knights but he shook his head in response. Before anyone else could say anything, Arthur raised his sword towards them. Seeing their confused look he explained.

"Merlin laid his defensive spell on my armor different than yours. I would be able to withstand far worse than any of you." The knights weren't all that surprised about that fact. Merlin had always put their prince's welfare above the rest and that's why they respected him. Arthur turned towards the dragon and asked him a small doubt he had.

"Do the spells hold?" The dragon eyed every inch of their armor and their swords, fairly surprised of the strength of the spell. He couldn't help but feel pride fro the young warlock as his power showed clearly in this spell. Once he finished, the dragon turned towards Arthur and gave him a pointed nod.

"Indeed they do." He answered as they all sighed in relief. "His magic is laid strongly upon every one of your armors." Allowing himself to grin proudly of his friend abilities Arthur turned towards his knights.

"See. Nothing to worry about!" The rest of the group allowed themselves a brief smile but at that moment, their prince's face when blank with pain. Giving a startled yelp, Arthur clenched his hands upon his chest as he tried to withstand the strength of the pull. He felt his insides were on fire and a tight coil of some sort of thread was ripping itself apart. The others were on him in an instant; fearful of what was causing their prince such pain. The dragon watched as Arthur started to regain his bearings and mentally cast a spell. Just as he thought…

"Young prince, what you are feeling now is but an echo of what our young warlock is now suffering." Arthur's eyes turned concerned for his friend as he heard this.

"What do you mean? Is Merlin in pain right now?" He asked in between breaths as the dragon stared at him solemnly.

"The staff of souls cannot contain a soul indefinitely." As he said this, the others eyes widened in fear. "As time passes, if the soul does not return to its rightful body, it will start to deplete and the soul will tear itself apart until it is completely gone." At this, Uther stepped forward, without the knights help and face the dragon.

"But why is my son hurting as well?" He asked and the dragon saw that he was asking as a father and not a king. He lowered his head towards them as he continue.

"The young warlock's soul is bound to him by destiny. They are two sides of the same coin." Gaius then stepped forward.

"Will it kill him if Merlin dies?" He asked afraid that they could loose another person so dear to them but the dragon shook his head in response.

"No." He stated. "Aside from the pain he is feeling right now; once Merlin's soul is gone there will be no more physical strain to his body. However…" The others stared at the dragon as he focused his gaze at Arthur.

"One half cannot truly survive without that which makes it whole." The finality of his statement made Arthur shiver in response.

"If the young warlock dies before you are ready to take the throne. Then your destinies will cease to exist and the future promised by your rein will never come to pass." Hearing this, Arthur gave the dragon a brief nod in reply as he steadied himself upward.

"I understand." At this, he turned towards his knights "Sir Leon and Sir Kay, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here and keep guard. We'll come back to you once we succeed." The others were reluctant to let him go but seeing the sheer determination in his eyes they relented. Morgana went towards him and gave him a hug of encouragement as Gwen followed suit. Being mindful of who was present, she took his hand in hers and looked at him with a look of devotion a lover could have. Smiling gently at this, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently as he returned her stare with the same intensity.

"We'll bring him back. I promise." As he said this, the others turned to look at him in attention until Gwen's voice broke through.

"Good luck." Giving her a brief nod, he turned towards his men.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Me: *laughing evilly* Muhahahaha! And the plot thickens! *sighs and turns to her knights*_

_Alright my knights! I have an assignment for you!_

_I have had it up to high heaven with all the grammatical mistakes in the story! I want you to go out into our cyber-kingdom and search for me a Beta that is both reliable and fast!_

_Go know! And make haste!_

_All Knights: *shout* At once m'lady! *runs to work*_

_Me: Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *eye twitch* My great and noble knights… I AM reading each and every one of your many pokes and threats. I AM WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN! THERE ARE LIKE 25 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! BE PATIENT PLEASE! Yes, I'm looking at __**you Jissai **__and __**xXDesertRoseXx!**_

_Merlin: *blinks* Better?_

_Me: *huffs* Very much so, thanks. *turns and grins*_

_In any case! I am going to love writing the fight! What do you guys think? Fire or energy pulses for Merlin to attack with?_

_Me: Now! *turns to knights*__**The Labyrinths Scribe**__**!**_

_**The Labyrinths Scribe**__**: **__*Kneels* Yes m'lady._

_Me: *places hand on shoulder* Arise my friend. *turning to the rest* My people! I have chosen the person before you as my new retainer of my council! Soon, she'll start her duties as the royal Beta for my kingdom! *looks to you* That is, if you'll accept of course…_

_*turns to readers* Enjoy! _

* * *

Inside the throne room, columns of blue fire could be seen twirling in the air. The young warlock was amidst the flames twirling his hands as his magic directed it to move. Cenred laid sitting upon the royal throne with an amuse smile as he ordered the sorcerer to entertain him. He jerked the staff higher as Merlin's body reacted to it, raising his hands upward.

"Wonderful! Higher. Higher!" Hearing this, the staff glowed brighter as Merlin's eyes followed suit. As the blue fire spun wildly atop of the two, Cenred noticed Merlin's body jerking suddenly and gave a exasperated sigh.

"It really is a shame that you'll die because of this." As he said this, he lowered the staff watching as Merlin ceased to conjure the magical flames. He noticed how his thin frame was shaking slightly at the effects of the staff and couldn't help but be disappointed. He was hoping to use him a while longer. He stood up and started walking towards his sorcerer and he raised a hand to his hair, grasping the snowy main. "And considering the white of your hair, I believe you won't last past today." He stared as the boy never even acknowledged his actions with a stoic expression. He turned around towards his throne as he gesture the staff for Merlin to follow.

"Oh well!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he sat upon the throne. "You served your purpose anyway! Camelot is now in my hands, its two sovereigns long scurried along into hiding! The only thing that could make things better is-" As he said this, the main doors opened showing two of his men dragging along the struggling figure of prince Arthur Pendragon. Seeing this made his eyes shine mischievously.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" He exclaimed as the guards brought Arthur closer. Arthur just kept glaring at him acidly before turning to look at his friend state. His eyes widened as he saw his thin frame shaking slightly as if in pain. His normally pasty parlor was now ghostly pale, such that the white of his hair mesh together with it. Arthur also noticed that the white in his hair had increase in length to almost two thirds were covered.

"_Don't worry my friend. We'll bring you back." _He thought, turning to scowl at Cenred when he continued.

"The courageous Arthur Pendragon! Trying to take back his kingdom back. What were you going to do? Charge in and see if you could run me through before my guards killed you? Or before I ordered your little sorcerer to do you in?" Cenred asked mockingly as the guards held him on the spot. Smirking internally, Arthur gave him his most angry look. If their plan was to work, he needed to play his part.

"You have no _**right**_ to the throne Cenred!" Arthur snarled under his breath "You took it from us by deceit and treachery! You are nothing but a _**coward**_ with no honor!" At this, Arthur noticed a slight tic along his eyes. Cenred slowly rose from the throne and began to step forward looking outside the dark twilight.

"Amongst the wars throughout history, those who are cowards are the ones who eventually survive at the end." His face turned into a scowl as he faced the prince. "But even a coward such as I have honor." Seeing this as his opportunity, Arthur bellowed at him.

"Then prove it!" Seeing Cenred looking at him wide eyed, Arthur managed to tear himself away from the guards and take off one of his gauntlets, throwing it in front of Merlin. Cenred was confused by this so Arthur continued. "I challenge Merlin for the right to the crown in a fight to the death." Silence reigned in the room as Cenred stared at the prince stunned. From the reports he had read concerning the relationship between the sorcerer and the prince he assumed he would be incapable of harming each other, but hearing his petition now he saw otherwise. He leaned closer to him, analyzing him closer.

"Are you seriously thinking of fighting your own sorcerer, knowing him to be the most powerful of all in Albion?" Hearing this, Arthur straighten himself as he returned the gaze coldly.

"I am." A few seconds passed before Cenred laughed in his face.

"You must be so _**desperate**_!" Cenred exclaimed with mirth. "For you to be willing to fight your friend to gain back your kingdom. Tell me, how does it _**feel**_?" It was all Arthur could do to hold back the wince from his features. He would never have imagined that he would have to fight the man he thought of as his best friend. No. His brother for his kingdom. But he was doing this to be able to return his soul to him so he stelled himself to face Cenred.

"Since he is now under your control, you must accept the challenge." Arthur said in a deadpan voice as Cenred could only nod in reply.

"Oh but of course!" He answered with mirth as he raised the staff towards the gauntlet. "Merlin would _**gladly**_ accept!" Merlin immediately stepped forward and picked up the piece, handing it to Arthur as he walked towards the middle without a word. Shaking the daunting behavior of his once talkative and cheerier friend, he turned around and walked towards him. The guards threw his sword back to him at the floor, its metal rasping against the floor. As he bent down to get it and clasp its handle upon his hands, Cenred smile darkly as he raised the staff. Merlin's eyes shining obediently he raised both hands and call upon the blue fire that he was using before. Arthur's eyes widen in surprise as the fire circled around them creating an arena.

"What the -" Arthur tried exclaiming as he stood ready to defend himself but Cenred simply laughed happily as he sat upon his throne.

"Just in case you plan on doing anything more… After all, I would want your little display of _**honor**_ to be destroyed if you try to end _**my**_ life!" Arthur all but growl at this point. Deciding to just get it over with, he turned towards Merlin and raised his sword, giving a small prayer to any gods that were listening to make their plan succeeded.

"Now…" As Cenred said this, he raised the staff towards the circle with a dark smirk.

"_**Begin!**_"

* * *

_Me: *shifty eyes* Ok. Don't kill me just yet! I have a little surprise for you! You can go here - - h t t p : / / w h i t e k i n g d o m a n g e l . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 1 2 / 2 1 / t h e – s t a f f – o f – s o u l s – s p o i l e r – p i c t u r e / For a spoiler to the next chapter. But I warn you, if you do see it, you'll know the next cliffhanger! Warn you I say!_

_And a small message for __**FirePhoenix97**__Don't worry about those two. You'll be seeing them around here soon enough! *shifty eyes*_

_Until next time! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *hiding under her desk* Heh…__**ArthursCamelot**__knows me __**sooo **__well… I __**was**__ smiling when I read your comment but in any case… duly noted…_

_*turns to __**xXDesertRoseXx**_*

_Me: *grinning* I am beyond elated that I've managed to inspire you to write a Merlin fic! And no time should never be a reason not to write! Look at me! *eye twitch*_

_Now. Time to get official! *ahem* *turns to __**LammySelfCJ**__*_

_Me: You do your title proud when you comment in such… __**vivid**__ detail Black knight…_

_turns to her kingdom* And now my people. I would like to thank __**The Labyrinths Scribe**__for accepting her role as the royal Beta for my kingdom. May our journey be merry and jovial my friend!_

_**strawberry26**__: *yelling* Sale on Pitchfork buy 1 get 1 free (otherwise known as BOGO)! and now the new PRIER kit is in stock. All you need to have authors who leave you with cliffhangers begging for mercy while type you a new chapter! Strawberry26's mob supply store, fueling mobs for *looks at watch * 2 hours now!_

_Me: *eye twitch* Oh __**come on!**_

_*sigh* Either way, you can try to listen to _

_youtube .com/watch?v=NZfZgm7xH_s&feature=related_

_and_

_youtube .com/watch?v=ugqNNr86OKE&feature=related_

_To make the reading more enjoyable…_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

As Cenred raised the staff forward, Merlin's eyes glowed fiercely as he focused on the prince, his hands shot to his sides as the fire spiraled towards him. With a flick of his wrist, the fires hurled towards Arthur as he dodged each flaming ball. As he kept at it, their speed was increasing with each second, forcing Arthur to defend himself. As he saw the next fireball coming straight at him, he grounded his feet and swung his sword at the sphere. When Merlin had them in training, the fireballs felt like sludge once you sliced them in half. You needed to put some effort in the stroke but it was nothing a trained knight couldn't do. But now, as he sliced this new ball of blue fire, he understood what Merlin had said about holding back. As steel met fire, it was all he could do to keep hold of the sword as he was met with the intense pressure of the sphere. The fire was densely packed as it pushed against the steel. Not giving up, Arthur continued to push against the fire with a grunt as he started to feel his blade passing through it. Cenred watched startled as Arthur sliced through the fireball, splitting the fire into the air. Sitting straight in his throne, he threw a glare at the prince as he held the staff tighter sending more commands to the sorcerer.

As Arthur concentrated on the remaining flames, he noticed Cenred stopped Merlin from casting any more. Suddenly, Merlin's body jerked forwards as he ran straight towards him. His eyes shone brightly once more as the fire surrounding them coiled around his hands like a whip. As Arthur bobbed and weaved through the room avoiding the fiery whip he couldn't help but think that something was off. He knew that the staff of souls took Merlin's and is now being controlled by Cenred but Merlin is the most powerful warlock in all of Albion. He remembered years ago, a few weeks after he had met him and he drank the poisoned chalice to save him, even on his death bed he stilled managed to conjure an orb of light to help Arthur find his way out of the cursed cave safely. His power far exceeded that of normal convention and this gave Arthur an idea. Keeping his guard towards Merlin, Arthur started talking.

"Merlin, listen to me." Arthur exclaimed as he dodged another fire slash. "You need to fight this!" At this, one of the fire whips managed to strike him across his leg. Giving a startled yelp against the burning sensation he gathered himself and continued talking.

"You are stronger than a stupid staff!" As he said this, he noticed the two shadows walking slowly towards the throne. Knowing that he had to keep Cenred distracted, Arthur continued.

"Come on you _**idiot**_!" Arthur bellowed as he slashed the coming whip, disintegrating the spell. Hearing a grunt coming from Cenred, he knew he had his undivided attention. As He and Merlin circled each other, the second fire whip slithered from his arm and joined the fire surrounding them. With a twist from the staff, Merlin's hands jerked towards the flames as his eyes shone brightly, killing the flames surrounding them. Suddenly, Arthur noticed the dangerous glow gathering on Merlin's hands similar to his energy sphere but instead of the usual cerulean blue it was now red and black. Sparing a look at Cenred, he saw him smirk darkly at the scene and as he raised the staff forward he squared his shoulders for what was to come.

"You defeated countless assassins!" Arthur screamed as Merlin ran towards him. "High priests of the old religion! Wraiths, gryphon's, Questing beasts! And things far worst than this!" With ever mentioning of his victories, Merlin shot a sickening black energy blast towards him. As he dodged the blast by inches, he saw it impact the nearby column, tearing the marble apart. Some of its pieces went flying outward, one managing to strike his cheek. He knew that if he got struck by a blast like that, no amount of defensive charms in his armor would fully protect him.

"Think about your friends. Your _**family**_!" Family meant everything to Merlin so Arthur hoped he could get throught his friend by reminding him of it.

"Think about your mother and Gaius." He exclaimed dodging another blast. "How devastated they'll be if you died while being under his control?" Arthur could see the anguish that lay beneath the elder physician's eyes and he knew that if he failed today he would never recover. Slashing an approaching blast, he didn't expect the shear strength in it so he found his body flying across the room. Managing to dodge the next blast, he held his sword in front of him as he continued talking.

"What about Guinevere and Morgana?" He grunted as Merlin started to make his way towards him. "You are Morgana's teacher now! You cannot fail her! And I know that Guinevere would be heartbroken if you died!" As he left the two women in question, he saw the sheer desperation and complete faith that he would return Merlin to their small family. Because that is what they were; a family. His beloved Guinevere, who would one day become his wife and queen; Gaius, who was the wise father figure in all their lives; Morgana, who was, for all intense and purposes his bratty little sister; and Merlin, who was the brother he never knew he needed.

"And what about _**me**_, huh?" Arthur exclaimed loudly at the young warlock before him. "If you die, I'll have to get a new manservant! One who _**actually**_ does his job for once! Who never contradicts me and does everything I say without question! He'll be a proper bootlicker and you know what else?" As he was answered by another energy blast, he slashed through it angrily as he saw the situation wasn't changing.

"I'll be completely _**miserable**_!"

"You are strong willed, opinionated, loyal and surprisingly wise when you want to be." Arthur exclaimed gently as he allowed himself to say the words. "Because of you, I've change for the better. I understand the needs of my people and I've never been closer to them!" Arthur saw the coming blast going straight to his midsection and was unable to stop the staggering force that pushed him to the ground. The defensive spells encasing the armor could not sustain any more damage, leaving Arthur to feel its magic disintegrate in the air. Arthur turned over on his side and felt that some of his ribs were definitely broken.

"This is all very touching but give it up!" Cenred exclaimed from his throne as he watch in delight the young prince finally get overpower by the sorcerers magic. "Your sorcerer is under my complete control and no amount of your sap will ever change that!" Arthur watched as his face contorted into a sinister smile.

"It's over. I won!" Arthur's eyes roamed around the room to try and find a way to stop it from spinning. Suddenly, amongst the few flames that still remained from the fight, he managed to see his two knights already in position and he couldn't help the victory smirk from his face.

"That's what _**you**_ think." Hearing the smug tone coming from the prince, Cenred's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"_**Now!**_" As soon as Arthur shouted the order, the two knights jumped from the shadows and ran towards the throne. The two drew their swords upwards, ready to strike down the false king and take back the staff but as soon as their swords were about to strike him, the metal struck an invisible force which immediately pushed their bodies to the ground. As their swords clashed to the ground, Cenreds guards ran immediately towards them and restrained them. Cenred could only watch with amusement shining through his eyes as he turned towards the fallen prince.

"Did you really expect me to be so foolish as too remain _**unprotected**_?" Arthur could only watch in dismay as Cenred raised his staff once more.

"I commanded you sorcerer to cast a shield around myself as a preventive measure incase you would try to do anything to stop me." As he said this, Arthur lowered his head in defeat. He had failed everyone.

"Your plan has failed. Your knights are captured. And you…" Merlin was now looming atop of him as his milky eyes shone blankly at him as they heard Cenred bellowed at him.

"You are now going to be killed by your own _**friend**_!" As he said this, the staff glowed brighter than ever before as one of Merlin's hand rose. Arthur held a hand upon his chest as the other held his sword weakly in front of him. They had failed. His greatest friend would soon die a terrible death and the others would have to try to escape with their lives. Camelot would fall to the hands of Cenred's ruling and his people would be lost.

Their plan had failed…

* * *

_Knights and Mob: *eyes twitching* *glare at me and march forward*_

_Me: *gulping loudly* Heheh… Ok guys. Let's be reasonable about this ok? If you kill me now, you won't get to know what happens next!_

_Knights: *sigh* Stand down! *glares*_

_Me: Th-thank you…_

_Until next time… and Happy Holidays!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *rocks back and forth as __**ArthursCamelot**__looms over me with a sky mask and a large broadsword* Merlin __**will **__return to his adorable quirky self! I SWEAR! 0AO'_

_Me: *glaring* You guys should've known by now that I love setting up the best (or worse) cliffhangers ever! Why are you turning on me!_

_Arthur: *stares* No offence, but you __**are**__ dragging it a bit long don't you think? All your people want to see how I heroically save Merlin from certain death and run Cenred with my sword! That's all they need! _

_Me: *blinks* Right… you saved him…_

_Arthur: *glares* I __**am**__ going to save him right? He is not just going to __**kill **__me?_

_Me: … *runs*_

_Arthur: *chases after me* Come back her and answer the bloody question you idiot! _

_Me: *shouting to the mob* Enjoy!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dragon's cave, the other waited anxiously for the others to arrive with news. The knights had been hesitant to leave their kings side since the Great Dragon was still in their presence, refusing to leave until he heard news, so they remained seated as far into the stone tune as their monarch allowed them to. Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen, however, remained sitting upon the perch of the opening, not fearing the great creature before them. Suddenly, Morgana's head shot upwards as she felt a pull in the air. Seeing this, everyone's attention turned to the newly discovered seer as her maid placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you alright my lady?" Gwen asked, with concern clear upon her features. As Morgana acknowledged her friend beside her, she faced her with a thoughtful look.

"Something's wrong…" She tried explaining Gwen about her feeling but before she could continue, she heard Uther chide acidicly.

"Did your _**magic**_ tell you that?" Uther asked mockingly as he was still trying to come to terms that his ward had magic as well, but as he turned to glare at her, his retort died on his tongue. Morgana's glare could turn an entire army into cowardly girls before they ran away.

"Yes, my _**magic**_ told me!" She snapped. "By the Gods! Are you such a stubborn, heartless man that you continue to hold onto your futile grudge against magic?" The others could only gape at her at her words. Uther was also staring at her, his eyes wide with indignation at being spoken to in such a manner.

"Morgana!" He scoffed in a tone that he hoped would make her quiet but turned out to do quite the opposite. She suddenly stood up and was glaring at him fervently.

"No!" She shouted. "I've had enough! After all that has _**happened**_. After all that Merlin has done for Arthur and the _**kingdom**_! You _**still**_ refuse to believe in the goodness of magic!" She had had enough of his attitude and it was about time she did something about it. Seeing him unable to for a retort to stop her, she continued.

"When my powers first began to manifest, the _**first**_ thing that came to mind was how fast your men would build the pyre for my execution…" At this, Uthers eyes widen in disgust. He could never imagine ordering her death, magic or no magic. But before he could defend himself she kept talking.

"I've seen the suffering and the terror you have caused to everyone when concerning magic. Day after _**day**_, I lived in fear, knowing that if I lost control of my magic in public for even a _**second**_, I would condemn myself. And why would I think any different when you have killed from the eldest to the barely young without ever sparing a glance?"

"I was surrounded by hundreds of people and yet I never felt so alone. A cast away inside my own home…" Uther could see the sheer pain and loneliness she felt as she uttered those words. But a fire began to burn once more in her eyes as she smirked at him.

"But then, the battle happened. Revealing Merlin's powers and showing the kingdom of the role he had played for the last years in their aid." Her smile turned softer as she focused of her step brother and teacher. Indeed she had seen first hand the good the two of them could do together as magic and might.

"Arthur understood his need for secrecy and held him in a new light. He is now able to rely on his strength to further defend his kingdom from any magical threat and Arthur trusted him to teach me to control my magic and focused it for the good of the land." As she said this, her smiled turned into a scowl as she faced Uther once more.

"But _**you**_?" She scoffed "_**You**_, have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to undermine him from the very beginning!" She always saw the way Uther treated Merlin after his secret was revealed. How he hated the way everyone seemed to be treating him differently and he always made sure to look down upon the one that had saved their lives ten times over without wanting anything in return. Steeling herself, she took a step forward.

"From what Arthur and the dragon had said, it was _**your**_ inability to trust Merlin's judgment that got us _**into**_ this mess!" Everyone's eyes widened at her accusation, knowing that it was true but never daring to even voice it. Uther watched as her once emerald eyes turned a burning ochre shade for a few seconds before she regained control of her emotions. A few seconds passed before Morgana's voice broke the silence.

"And now my brother and teacher are now fighting for their lives because of it…" Hearing the defeat in her voice, Uther's head lowered to the ground as her words echoed in his conscience. Merlin had tried to warn him about the dangers of the staff. His son had even tried to make him see reason but all Uther could see was his son trying to protect his pet warlock. But Morgana was right. If he had just listened to them, Cenred would have never gotten a hold of the accursed staff and his kingdom would still be in his possession. He had let his hatred over magic blind him of the fact that the boy was much wiser than he appeared to be.

Was he wrong? After twenty years of his hunting of magic, this was the first time he had allowed himself to ask that. He had seen child's burn, mothers weep, fathers crumble…

All in the name of justice…

And was it really their faults to resort to vengeance and war when he had done the same because of his late wife? Throughout the years, he had killed countless of magic users. Many of whom had been a loved one of someone with greater magic. His killing them drove them to seek revenge against him and his son just as he had sought revenge against them for his wife. He was blinded by his rage so much that he couldn't see the pain and destruction he left behind. The legacy of blood he had left for his son.

What had he done…

Morgana turned towards the edge of the platform as she ignored everyone's look. She had said what needed to be said. Raising her head towards the magnificent creature before her, she asked for him.

"Great Dragon." Hearing her calling him, the dragon turned his eyes towards her with amusement. He had witness her little display against Uther and took a licking to the girl. She held a strong spirit and a stubborn mindset.

"Yes, young witch?" He regarded the girl with thoughtful eyes as she stared at him worriedly.

"You can also feel it can you not?" She asked "A rip in the energy." The dragon closed his eyes and gave a massive sigh. The girl's powers were growing far stronger than her own good.

"Indeed I have…" He answered solemnly "Something has gone wrong in their attempt to thwart Cenred's rule. The fabric of the future has become almost none existent to my mind and I fear the worst…" The others watched him in horror at the implications of his words. Morgana stepped closer.

"There has to be something we can do!" She asked, desperately hoping to do anything to help her two friends but her hopes died as the dragon shook his head in reply.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do but wait and hope that the ancient prophesies weren't wrong…" As the dragon fell silent, the other looked at each other, trying to find some sort of encouragement. As silence fell upon the group all they could do is pray for the two. Master and servant. Knight and warlock. Brothers and friends. To be able to overcome whatever it was that was killing them.

* * *

_Me: *cowers in fear* Uhm… I know that you want to know what happens to our boys but I'm afraid that won't happen the next chapter either… *runs away as I hear swords unsheathing from their scabbards* _

_Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *grinning sheepishly* Is it wrong that writing a soulless Merlin was so fun to write? _

_*shrugs* Perhaps. But who cares! You now get 2 chapters since I need to work on my T-shirts! *Runs away*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Who was he?

As he awoke to this new and strange world, he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He didn't know who he was or where he was. What the empty feeling within his core was or why was it so cold. What the strange sounds he heard or the different colors or feelings of the thing that was on top of him covering him whole. All he knew that he didn't care. He knew there was a reason for his existence, something that needed to be done. But he knew nothing of the strange world that surrounded him.

His senses suddenly snapped as he heard a voice inside his head telling him, ordering him what to do. What he needed. What he wanted. And he was all to glad too comply to his wishes. Turning around as the voice demanded, he faced a group of people, their faces staring at him in what he believed to be horror. Hearing his command once more, the voice wished for him to throw the group from his throne room. Instantly, he felt the glowing power running through his veins. Filling his entire body and before he knew it, the group was floating in the air. The voice, his _master_, wished for them to feel pain so he made it so. Opening the door, he flung them outside the room as he immediately closed the doors.

After watching his master clap in joy he heard his next command and promptly took care of the guards. He saw his master smile at this and was directed to follow him. And he was happy to oblige. His master told him to make his voice echo throughout the city and he stood back as his master spoke to the people below. His master then called for him to step forwards as the people bellowed gasped in his presence. His master then gave the next order, and as he pointed to the sky he saw the image he wished for in his mind. He twisted and formed the desired figure as he ignored the screams from below. They didn't matter. His master's will was all there was. He stared as newcomers walked into the city and began making their way towards the castle. As they entered the room, he saw them bow to his master and reported to him making his master smile once more.

As the great ball of fire in the sky had hidden behind the mountains and the room was cast in an eerie bloody color, he began to feel something different. His hands trembled and his body shook randomly but he ignored it. His master was asking for him and he could not refuse.

His master then asked for him to entertain him, images forming in his mind as he stepped forwards to make it so. The blue flames rose, ever higher as he commanded them to but his body betrayed him as it shook while he was manipulating he flames. He heard his master sigh and ordered him to stop. His master walked towards him and felt the top of his hair, acknowledging something but he didn't pay attention to it. He was just waiting for his master's next command.

But he didn't have to wait soon. The doors opened to reveal two men carrying one of the men that was in the group his master wanted to get rid off. His master started speaking to the blond man before him and he watched as the man in question just shouted at him. It was strange. There was something about the man. Something seemed to be pulling him towards him but another force kept him in place. Suddenly, the man threw one of his gauntlets at his feet but he kept staring in front of him, waiting for his orders. Soon, his master raised his hand and he heard in his mind the request for movement. He stepped forward and took the discarded gauntlet, bringing it dutifully towards the man. As he took it, he walked towards the middle of the room as the blond-haired man stepped forward. He saw him picking up something long that another had thrown in his direction and he took a stand. Hearing his master's voice once more, he called a fire circle to surround the two of them as he observed the blond one's eyes widen in surprise. And as soon as his master uttered the words, he began.

He summoned the fire around him and created small condense orbs. His master wished for him to draw out the fight as much as he could while inflicting the most pain possible and that is what he would do. As the fight progressed, something was pulling in his chest. It felt cold but at the same time it made him burn inside. As the blond one tried to slash through one of his spheres, he felt his master's surprise when he succeeded, as well as another tug at his insides. Hearing his master's voice change the commands, he jerked forward as he created what his master called a fire whip. As he slashed and snapped the fire, the blond one evaded his blows with an inch to spare. He could feel the irritation building up within his master and was requested to move faster. But amongst their fighting, the blond one started to talk.

Thinking that he was talking to his master, he was surprised when there was a jolt of acknowledgement as he understood that the man was talking to _him. _

_"Merlin, listen to me… You need to fight this!... You are stronger than a stupid staff!..."_ Merlin tried to ignore his voice but its sound echoed in his mind, resonated and dove deep within his icy core. As he continued to follow his master's command, he couldn't help but listen to his words.

_"Come on you __**idiot**__!... You defeated countless assassins!... High priests of the old religion! Wraiths, gryphon's, Questing beasts! And things far worst than this!..."_ He gasped for breath as the icy pull in his core started to burn. His master changed his command once again so he doused the fires and created energy orbs. He snapped forwards as he flung each orb with equal force. But the blond one's next words screamed in his mind.

"Think about your friends. Your _**family**_!" Family. Did he have a family? He didn't think so. But the pull in his chest got incredibly warmer as he began to hear something crack. The blond one continued as he followed his master's command.

_"Think about your mother and Gaius... How devastated they'll be if you died while being under his control?..." _Mother. Gaius. They held great significance to him. But how. And why did he feel that it would kill him to see either one hurt?

"_What about Guinevere and Morgana?... You are Morgana's teacher now! You cannot fail her! And I know that Guinevere would be heartbroken if you died!..." _Gwen... She was someone important. Someone that was worth remembering. And Morgana… She was his kin… sister in spirit and abilities…

_"And what about __**me**__, huh?... If you die, I'll have to get a new manservant! One who __**actually**__ does his job for once! Who never contradicts me and does everything I say without question! He'll be a proper bootlicker and you know what else?..." _He tried to ignore his words as his master screamed at him to obey. He threw another energy sphere at the blond one but he slashed it in anger as he screamed.

_"I'll be completely __**miserable**__!" _The burning feeling increased with every word while the pull in his midsection was agonizingly cold. Two forces were pulling him from both directions. He couldn't concentrate on his master's words as he heard another louder crackle but he heard him ask for more power.

_"You are strong willed, opinionated, loyal and surprisingly wise when you want to be… Because of you, I've change for the better. I understand the needs of my people and I've never been closer to them!..." _As he said this, he threw the energy sphere at the blond one, managing to hit him square in his chest. Soon, his master and he started talking, as something surprised his master only to be thwarted by the defense his master asked for before the blond one even got here.

As he heard the faint command from his master for him to step forwards and give the final blow, his hand stood atop the head of the blond one ready to give the final blow, but it would never be. For at that moment, the sounds of a crystal crackling overpowered his senses. His chest was no longer warm but burning with the words the blond one had stirred inside of him. The freezing coil that surrounded his midsection seemed to burn right along with what he could only assume was a roaring fire within his chest. Recognition managed to appear within his mind, making him able to recognize the blond one in front of him. Arthur. Prince Arthur Pendragon, heir to the realm of Camelot and destined to rule all of Albion.

Destiny…

Light blasted within his mind as the word echoed with more weight that the other words ever did. He had a destiny that was connected to Arthur Pendragon. He was his manservant. He was his warlock. His was his friend. His eyes opened as wide as they could as the white screen disappeared from his eyes, leaving in place the regular shade of mystifying gold shining brightly.

He was Merlin.

* * *

_Me: *shrugs* Call me corny all you want but you try to write a decent cliffie with this kind of scenario. Either way I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I finish working ok! _

_Until next time! _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *hides under throne* Uhm… Would you believe that I wrote this with much love? And that you won't kill me because there are three more to come because of the length of it?_

_Arthur: *whisper* Quick! They're hung over! Make your move_

_Me: Right! Enjoy! *runs away*_

* * *

Cenred watched amused as he ordered the sorcerer to give the final blow. Arthur had finally been overwhelmed by the sheer power of his friend and was finally about to be defeated. But his mirth and cheerfulness was halted by they sight of the sorcerer halting in his step.

"What's the matter? Kill him already!" Cenred screamed at Merlin as he gestured the staff towards him but instead of obeying immediately, he watched as the sorcerer's head turned to its side in wonderment as his milky eyes kept gazing at the prince. Seeing the hesitation, Arthur's hope was rekindled inside of him and gave him a rush of energy.

"Yes! You remembered don't you?" Arthur exclaimed happily as he struggled to stand up. "You remember your life! The people who care about you! Keep fighting!" The others then heard a crackling noise coming from the throne and as they searched for the source and watched as the blood-like crystal was starting to crack.

"No!" Cenred screamed as the cracks began to spread throughout the crystal, golden light peeking through. Seeing this as a good sign, Arthur turned to his friend and continued on.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur shouted as the crackling became louder. "Come back to us! _**Fight**_!" As Arthur said these words, he saw Merlin clench a hand to his chest as if in pain. He immediately felt the same pull in his heart and clenched a hand against his chest as the pain became unbearable. As the two remained gasping for breath, Cenred watched in horror as the golden light finally broke through the crystal with a final crack.

* * *

_Me: *shouting* DON'T KILL ME! HERE! HAVE ANOTHER ONE!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Mob&Knights: *throwing torches and spikes of doom*_

_Me: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The others watched in awe as and slight fright as golden tendrils shot outward for the shattered crystal. The sheer force of the magic and soul coming from the young warlock could be felt in the air as it sent Cenred plummeting to the floor, the staff rolling away, useless. The tendrils encompassed the entire room, swirling and slashing at the walls, its energy rippling through the air.

As one of the golden tendrils made contact with Merlin, the others immediately follow suit and began enveloping the young warlock. Each tendril of pure energy slowly made their way into his chest, plunging deep within his core and returning the precious soul to its rightful owner. As the tendrils began to disappear inside of the younger man, Arthur could feel the intense pull diminishing right along with it. Being able to breathe once more, Arthur stared at his friend's thin frame as the last of the golden tendrils made their way into his body. He watched in relief as the sickly milky haze started to dissipate from his eyes making way for their usual golden burn. This time, his golden eyes didn't look faded and worn out but instead shone as bright as the sun, his magic coursing within his veins. Arthur was a bit put off when the white of his hair refused to recede with the white of his eyes but as long as his friend was ok then it didn't matter. With his brother by his side, there was nothing they couldn't face together. As he saw Merlin finally getting his bearings, his golden eyes making way to their usual cerulean, Merlin blinked a couple of times before he could focus on his surroundings, his eyes falling upon the beaten frame of his friend and prince. Immediately falling into action, the young warlock frantically falls at his friend's side and grasps his shoulders.

"Ar-Arthur?" Merlin stuttered as he appraised his friend state. Arthur's chest was smoking by the many fire blast energy blast and whip slashes. Merlin's eyes widen in horror as he felt the defensive enchantment completely gone from his armor. He could see that Arthur had numerous cuts on his body as well as what he assumed several broken ribs considering that there was blood dripping from his mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest at the sight. Sensing his friend's distress, Arthur gave him a slight smirk as he tried to mask his pain.

"About time… you woke up… you idiot…"

* * *

_Me: *shoutting* DON'T KILL ME! HERE!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *limping* Here… I am so sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters but it was necessary to place them like that… *grinning like mad*_

_Merlin: *weary* I don't like that look…_

_Me: *rolls eyes* Oh relax! I'm just grinning because there are only five chapters left! I can't wait to write the last two! *walks away laughing evily* _

_Me: *turns to Arthur and glares* This is your fault!_

_Arthur: *blinks and huffs indignantly* As if! If anything, this is __**your **__fault! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He couldn't understand. What had happened? The last thing he could remember was standing in the throne room, handing the staff to king Cenred and then it was all hazy. But as he started helping his prince upward, struggling slightly under his weight, he heard the monarch shout from the other side.

"_**Guards**_!" Cenred screamed from his spot on the floor. "Take them away!" The guards that are around the room hesitate slightly at his command but soon follow his orders. As the guards surrounded the two, something seemed to snap at the back of Merlin's mind. Suddenly, a rush of images snapped into his mind, showing him his past actions as he was in control of the monarch. His mind went reeling at the images of himself, striking out against his friend with his magic. His most prized ability and talent, something that he feels as connected to him as his own soul was now tainted by the evils the king made him commit against his friends and family. He feels dirty, soiled in a way that he knows would take time to heal but something else pries itself from within his chest. Something he had locked up as deep as he could after that faithful day with the Questing Beast and a silver cup.

The pure rage he felt now rushed through him, muting everything else and he gladly let it so. Summoning his magic, his eyes a golden blaze and the brightest and deepest shade Arthur had ever seen in his eyes. Merlin's eyes fell upon the group of guards surrounding them and held out a hand. No words were uttered as the guards were flung to the walls with a resounding snap, leaving the alive but unconscious. Cenred stared in fright as he saw Merlin bring the four guards holding the knights down to their knees, painfully so, not realizing that every one of his men inside of Camelot was receiving the same treatment. Townspeople and servants alike stared in small fright as they watched every guard fall to the ground, howling in pain at the pressure they were feeling. Back inside the castle, Merlin let go of Arthur as he began walking closer towards the fallen king, letting the knights attend to their prince. Holding out a hand towards the monarch, Cenred felt himself freeze on the spot.

"You should _**not**_ have done that." The coldness of his words froze the knights and Arthur on their spots. Never have they seen the perpetually cheerful and kind warlock look at someone with so much disdain and venom that made them shutter in fright. Merlin just kept walking slowly towards the frozen king as his eyes went blazing. Cenred's eyes widened as incredible pressure fell upon his body, leaving him gasping in pain.

"You've used deceit and trickery to get me to follow your wicked words…" With every step Merlin took, Arthur could see Cenred's body jerked in pain as whatever Merlin was doing increased. This wasn't right. Merlin's magic shouldn't be used for this. Merlin's magic was the purest form Arthur had ever seen and seeing him use it in such a form tugn at his heart.

"... To aid you in your quest for power and wealth." Merlin continued talking as his rage increased. The energy around him became almost visible as some of his excess magic began to lash outward. Images of Arthur's battered body came forwards as his eyes went alight in anger.

"You _**dare**_ use my magic against my _**king**_!" The others knew all too well that Merlin wasn't referring to Uther for they knew that Merlin consider Arthur to be his one and only king. He willed his magic forward, satisfied to hear bone cracking and Cenred's painful howls. Good, he deserved it. He watched as Cenred raised his face towards him pleading.

"Please… Mercy…" His eyes went ablaze at his words. How dare he ask for mercy when he has done so much damage? How dare he ask for mercy from the person he ripped his soul from? The others watched in horror as Merlin kept walking forward, increasing the pressure and hearing as his bones snapped painfully.

"... You've used it against the people who are like _**family**_ to me! And you dare ask for _**mercy**_?" Merlin stopped a few paces in front of him. The monarch could barely move, the majority of his bones broken, as he stared at the sorcerer in horror. The reports stated that the sorcerer was incapable of inflicting pain upon others, willing to help everyone who asked no matter how back-breaking or difficult the task may be. But this was not the same man he envisioned. This was a man hell bent on revenge for what he had done. And he could only stare, his eyes widening at the sight of his hand beginning to create an energy sphere.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as the usual orbs that reflected the warlocks cerulean eyes was nowhere in sight. Neither was the blackened and bloody orb that Cenred's commands and the staff created. The sphere was a mix of cerulean's, gold's and blood-like reds swirling together to create something completely different. When Arthur had seen the cerulean orb that had saved him in his quest to find a cure for the poison Merlin took and the one that Merlin conjured in one of their attempts against Adair emitted a kind of energy that was pure and kind. The orb created by the staff's power, to him looked sick, begging and shouting from abuse. But this orb. This scared Arthur the most. He saw the cerulean and gold's, representing the purity and the strength of Merlin's magic but the blood-like red fusing against them spoke of the tainted power the staff had created. At this time, Merlin raised his hand above the withering king, ready to strike.

"You don't _**deserve**_ it. You deserve to _**suffer**_. You deserve to be _**punished**_! You deserve to _**die**_!" The pure hatred and rage that the warlock was feeling at the time was poisoning his magic and his soul and Arthur knew he had to put a stop to this. Gathering his strength and leaning upon his knights he shouted as he saw Merlin's hand come down.

"Merlin _**stop**_!"

* * *

_Me: *grinning* Well my fellow knights and readers! This is the first chapter of the year! And our story is ending! I wish you all a happy new years and may all your wishes come true!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *hiding under desk inside virtual castle* What makes you people think that I was going to let Merlin go through with it? Honestly! I thought you would have more faith in me… I'm not __**that**__ mean to them! Am I? *turns to look at Arthur and Merlin with them looking everywhere but me*_

_Me: *deep breath* *turns to mob* I… am __**never**__… write a Merlin being controlled by rage. It took me this __**bloody long**__ to get his dialogue right! And I still don't think is quite right…. _

_Me: *turns towards Merlin and pinches his cheeks* I think I'll keep our Merlin as his adorable and huggable, quirky and sensitive self from now on!_

_Merlin: *blushing frantically while trying to shake me off* Quit it!_

_Me: *grinning lovingly* Never my sweet! *hugs tight*_

_Merlin: *gestures to Arthur* Help!_

_Arthur: *raises his hands in the air and turns around* You're on your own. *walks away*_

_Me: *to the mob* Enjoy!_

* * *

"Merlin, _**stop!**_" Hearing the pure desperation in his voice, Merlin stopped the sphere just inches away from Cenred's face. However, the others could only feel a brief bout of relief until they realized that Merlin has yet to release the energy orb.

"Why _**should**_ I?" Merlin shouted from his spot, his mind struggling to battle the rage that has consumed the young warlock. "After all he has done? After all the pain he has _**caused**_?" At this, Arthur shook the gentle hold his knights had on him and took a few steps forward.

"Yes, he should pay for all the deeds he has done but he should be dealt with by the people!" He said, praying and hoping to make his friends see reason. He knew that however much Cenred deserved to died it would eventually destroy the young warlock if he was the one to do it. Hearing this, Merlin turned his head towards his prince, his eyes flaring with the deepest melancholy and heart-wrenching sorrow that it nearly brought the prince to his knees.

"He used my _**magic**_ Arthur!" Merlin screamed with a sob almost choking him. "My magic was never meant to be _**abused**_ in such a way! Because of all he made me do, I can feel the slick taint in my magic coursing through my body. The slimy touch of it is like a poison, freezing within my veins…" A shiver ran through his body as he closed his eyes. He can still feel it. A darkness running through him that is trying to spread like wildfire.

"Then stop yourself, before you make it worse." As Arthur said this, he could only stare at his friend in silent sorrow, knowing he could never truly understand what he was going through. But Merlin just shook his head in response and stared at his prince.

"No. The damage is already done." Merlin declared in a defeated tone, as if giving up on what was happening to him but Arthur would have none of that. He had to try and appease his pain. To make him see reason but before he could say anything, Merlin continued talking.

"Arthur, you will eventually take over the whole of Albion and at long last complete the ancient prophesy. And it is my duty to help you in any way I can throughout your journey, in whatever way I can. You are destined to rule over all of Albion, including _**his **_kingdom." As he said the last sentence, they could only wince at the venom in his voice. Their eyes widened, however, when Merlin's gaze turned towards the king, the hand holding the sphere shifting backwards ready to thrust the deadly energy into the king's body.

"And perhaps it's about time that your destiny gets _**fulfilled**_!" Arthur's eyes widen as he saw his friend about to strike and he immediately reacted. Ignoring the shouts of warning coming from his knights, he sprinted forward and placed a hand on the warlock's shoulders, hoping to stop him.

"_**Not**_ like _**this**_!" As Arthur shouted this, he was glad to see his friend listening to him. Without letting his grasp go he continued.

"Your _**destiny**_ is to help me unite all of Albion to a new time of _**peace**_." Arthur exclaimed fervently as he increased the pressure in his hold. "But that will _**not**_ happen if you _**rip**_ the _**life**_ of their leaders in order to fulfill that." Merlin seemed to be thinking over what he said so he continued, hope flaring inside of him.

"This is not you Merlin." He continued his tone more gentle this time. "You are _**supposed**_ to be your usual bumbling, idiot grinning self who occasionally has bouts of wisdom. Not a rage-driven killer that misuses his magic in the name of revenge.

"Remember who you are. Remember what your magic is truly for…" Something seemed to snap inside of Merlin at this point as his eyes started blinking frantically. His gaze fell upon his outstretched hand, clenching the devastating energy sphere which was about to touch the fallen monarch and his eyes closed in shame. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Arthur and the others watched as the red tint inside the sphere began to diffuse itself and disappeared completely.

"That's it..." Arthur whispered soothingly as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. As Merlin called back the magic from the sphere, he turned to look at his prince, regret and shame clear on his eyes but Arthur could see he was grateful for his intervention. Giving him a small nod of acceptance Merlin supported Arthur's body on his lean frame which was immediately helped by familiar slender arms. The two knights quickly came to their sides, hoping to be of any help as Arthur gestured to the door, leaving the defeated monarch behind.

"Come on. We should go get the others before the dragon gets fed up with my father." The two knights smirked at this having witness their exchange but Merlin could only stare at Arthur wide eyed.

"Wait what?" Realizing that Merlin wasn't aware of the past few hours Arthur just simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Back inside the cave, the Great Dragon gave a sigh in relief as the future became clear once again. He notice the young witch's head snapped towards him as he felt the future returning and he knew that she had felt it as well. Giving her a small nod, she immediately shot upwards and announced their victory, the others immediately whooping in joy. Immediately, the group started to sprint out of the cave, wanting to see the others for themselves.

The Dragon could only stare with amusement at their actions as he set himself to fly further down the cave. Destiny indeed was a fickle thing but ever since meeting the young warlock and now having met the once and future king, hope swelled within his ancient heart for the bright future that laid ahead of them.

* * *

_Me: *hearing the knights and masses plotting revenge* *turns to the others* Guys! Prepare the castle for siege! The others are approaching! *runs away*_

_Until next time! _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *sighing* You know. I'm not that bad! Sure, some of the chapters are a tad short but they are like that because the story is laid out to work like that! Honestly If I was able to write the entire story I would give you one gianormous one-shot of a story. _

_Merlin: *whispering* What are you talking about? _

_Me: *blinks* Well, some people have complained that some chapters are too short…_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* You're just doing this to distract them from killing you after leaving them for such a long time._

_Me: *glares* Well, that __**was**__ the plan! *deep sigh as I plot revenge*_

_Anyway… Enjoy!_

* * *

As Arthur and the others continued to make their way further along the corridors as some of the servants and maids started to come outside as greeting them with elated smiles seeing them alive and well. Almost half way through path, they came across an anxious-looking Morgana and the others walking alongside her. The knights immediately surrounded the battered group, eyeing their prince with worry at the amount of injuries he seemed to carry as well as the young warlock who appeared to be deep in thought. As Gaius walked forward the others gave him room to examine the two.

"Arthur, what happened?" Asked Morgana as she eyed her step-brother and mentor with worry. Gwen had almost immediately sought Arthur's side as she tried her best to aid Merlin to maintain him upwards. As Gaius examined the prince briefly, Merlin tried to ignore some of the looks the knights and the others were giving him, having already seen the reflection of his once fully raven black hair splattered with the snowy white side effect of the staff. Noticing his friend discomfort, Arthur turned to answered Morgana.

"Well, Merlin is a tad hard-headed to get through…" Hearing this, Merlin's head snapped towards his friend in mock outrage, realizing what he was doing.

"Hey!"

"… but in the end he managed to get back to us. Merlin also destroyed the staff so it won't become a problem in the future." Hearing the others sigh in relief, Arthur's eyes fell upon his father's figure approaching him. Uther's eyes roamed over his son's battered and bruised body and could only feel shame and guilt, knowing that it was his fault that he had through go through all of this to get back his kingdom. His gaze shifted to the young warlock who tried to warned him about the dangers but who he blatantly ignored. He noticed with regret that the usual spark of cheerful energy in his gaze seemed to have aged even more so than the few occasions that he lets his hidden wisdom show. Shifting his attention back to his son, he asked.

"And what of Cenred and his men?" At this, they all noticed the slight wince in the two knights, the prince and the warlock. Only a few seconds passed before Arthur face his father with a somber look and answered.

"Merlin took care of that as well…" This plunged the group into an uncomfortable bout of silence which Gaius immediately sought to erase. With a slight grunt Gaius started talking.

"Alright. I need to get you to my quarters." As Gaius announced this, the others seemed to snap into action. With a slight nod, Uther gestured to the rest of the knights to follow him.

"Of course. The rest of you, come with me. We have **_someone_** to take care of." As he said this, the small group followed their king to wards the throne room as the others began the track towards Gaius's quarters.

As they arrived at the throne room, the others could only stare in shock at the scene. The entire room had countless scorch marks along the walls and the floor. Chunks and pieces of the flawless marble columns littered the floor as small fire embers were dying along the tapestries along the walls. Small puddles of blood could be seen in a few spots of scorched ruble which they quickly connected to their prince. Further along the room, they saw the unconscious bodies of Cenred's guards slumped along the room which the knights quickly began to secure. As Uther continued walking towards the throne, his eyes fell upon the mangled figure of a man slump over a puddle of blood. His eyes widened as he realized the man was Cenred himself. Quickly checking his pulse, the monarch found a slight thump under his touch, meaning that he was merely unconscious but as he eyed the injuries surrounding his body he figure he didn't have much time unless he was seen to right away. Wondering what could possibly done this much damage to the fallen man, Arthur's last words echoed through his head.

"_Merlin took care of that as well…_" Uther closed his eyes as the meaning of his words finally fell into place. As he turned towards the room, he examined the amount of damage as his feet stepped into something. The familiar sound of glass breaking reached his ears as his eyes fell upon the shattered remnants of the staff of should. Reaching down to grab the almost deformed handle he spun the shaft, some of the shattered crystals at the end falling apart almost turning to dust as it reached the ground. Whatever happened inside this room, whatever measure his son had to endure to ensure their success, he had no doubt that Arthur's friendship with the warlock was responsible for their victory. And as his gaze fell once more at the battered form of the fallen monarch he was sure that Merlin hadn't been particularly happy of the way Cenred controlled him and his magic. Long before his decree of the Great Purge, Nimueh had tried to explain the deep connection all with strong magic had to it. How it somehow over time becomes a part of their essence forever bonding with its wilder. And from what the Great Dragon explained, he could never imagine being violated in such a personal way and not be a bit resentful towards the perpetrator. And from what he's seen today, it seemed to him a complete blessing that the young warlock's allegiance resided with his son. A son that today showed more character and wisdom than himself.

* * *

As the others arrived at Gaius's quarters, he immediately began to prepare his tools. Gesturing for Arthur and the knights to sit on the cots, he asked Gwen to please bring fresh water to clean the wounds. Sensing the tension in the room, Morgana immediately volunteered herself to accompany Gwen and help her bring the supplies up. As they closed the door, Merlin gave a deep sigh as he climbed atop the small set of stairs to gaze at the outskirts of the city.

As he heard Gaius beginning to mutter under his breath of the many concoctions and tinctures needed to treat the men in the room he couldn't help but shudder. Having noticed Merlin's mood began to darken; Arthur tried to distract him by retailing their venture to the Great Dragon. As he began retailing their venture, the girls entered the room allowing Gaius to begin his treatment. Seeing Arthur retailing their previous actions quickly began to fill the parts when the others went to the throne room. Merlin stared wide eyed at every word, shooting looks of worry to his uncle, not wanting Uther to give him any more trouble and shooting a look of dread and pride to his young apprentice both for being found out and standing up to Uther in such a way. They continued to talk as the sun began to peek through the trees but as Gaius finished bandaging the young prince and he started standing up he turned to Merlin with a satisfied smile.

"But I do have to agree with you Merlin. That dragon was incredibly hard to convince!" Arthur exclaimed "It took for me to promise him his immediate freedom to get him to help us!" At this, Merlin did a double take, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"You did **_what_**?" Merlin exclaimed as they saw Arthur grabbing his sword.

"Arthur, **_where_** do you think you're going?" Morgana exclaimed angrily as the others made their way to stop him.

"Sire, you shouldn't be moving." Gaius tried to explain him but seeing the all too familiar stubborn look he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Where else? I'm going to go and release the dragon." As he said this, Arthur turned to look at his stoic friend. "Are you coming or not? I suppose I'll need your help to do this?" Raising an eyebrow he crossed his arms until the tug to his batter muscles made him wince. Knowing that there wasn't anything they could say to him to make him stay, Merlin gave an annoyed sigh as he faced his friend.

"You aren't going to rest until you fulfill your promise to the dragon aren't you." Merlin announced as a matter of fact, knowing Arthur to be a man of his word. At this, Morgana rolled her eyes as Gwen fought the urge to hold a hand to her head in exasperation. Arthur simply ignored them and held his head high.

"You got that right. Now, come along!" As he said this, Arthur opened the door and began walking towards the cave, an irritated Merlin soon following.

"And I suppose there's no reason for me to try and convince you to get some rest before you do?" He continued talking in a mocking bored tone but silently thanking him for what he was doing. Arthur shot him and amused smirk as the pair continued.

"You catch on quickly Merlin!"

"You know, I could probably use my magic and put you to sleep until you h-" At this, Arthur turned to look at him with a glare.

"**_Me_****_r_****_lin_**…" Hearing the familiar annoyed tone in his voice, Merlin gave him an innocent look.

"… Shut up?" Amusement flashed briefly in Arthur's eyes as he turned back and continued walking.

"You got it."

* * *

_Me: *grinning* Only three more chapters left! I'm exited! Aren't you? And wasn't I good for giving you two chapters in two day? You forgive me right?.._

_Right?_

_Until next time! _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: So sorry for the delay. But the chapter was a bit off in so many ways and I needed to find a way to wrap the white of Merlin's hair just a bit better…_

_*shifty eyes* *mutters* Plus I got sucked into a 'Happy Days' marathon…_

_Merlin: *rolls eyes* Yeah… that makes up for the wait…_

_Me: *thums up* Eeeeeeeyyyyy!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the boys arrived at the cave, Arthur gestured to Merlin to move forward. Merlin shot him a confused look but after Arthur gave him a pointed look he nodded slightly as he got to the edge.

"Alright then… call him." As he said this, Arthur stood by as his friend called upon the great beast. After a few minutes, he began to feel the current of air shift as the wings of the great dragon swat down. The golden scales began to wrap itself around the rock island as the dragon's eyes fell upon the two. The young Pendragon look tired and spent as the bandages around his mid-side and the many bruises around his body spoke of the great ordeal he went through to get his friend and his kingdom back. As for the young warlock, the usual spark of defiance and mirth laid hidden deep within while the white of his hair sent a sense of confusion. Ignoring this, he gave a nod of acknowledgement to the two.

"It is good to see you well once again young warlock." At this, Merlin appraised the dragon for a moment and sensing no ill thought he gave him a small smile in reply.

"Yes, thanks to your aid." Merlin couldn't thank the dragon enough for what he did, even though he did it for a means to an end he was eternally grateful for his intervention.

"There's no need for that. Destiny is once again back on track and your future is set once more. But I see that the staff left some residual energy behind." The dragon replied as the two below shot him a look of concern. "The white of your hair. As the staff began to consume your soul it left an after echo, although this is the first time that the staff was eliminated from the process of re-joining of souls I believe that there will be no ill effect in the future." As they heard the dragon explain the two released a breath they didn't realized they were holding. But before they could state what they were doing, the dragon lowered his head slightly and continued talking.

"And am I to assume that you are here to free me?" As he heard this, Merlin was surprised to noticed the slight anxiety between his regular calmed voice but he assumed he would be like that as well if he was about to be freed the first time in twenty years. Arthur began to step forward as he eyed the beast firmly.

"I am a man of my word." The dragon merely bowed slightly, much to Merlin's amazement, and replied "Of course." But as Merlin began to start their trek down the many rocks, Arthur's voice stopped him.

"But there is one thing that I must request of you." The dragon turned his head to its side in confusion at the request but seeing that the young Pendragon was a man of honor he shifted slightly in his place.

"And what is that?" The dragon asked, clear want in his voice. At this, Arthur stepped forward lightly and stared at him right in his eyes.

"When I release you, you must never harm Camelot in any way." Both Merlin and the dragon's eyes widened slightly at his request and after a few seconds Arthur continued. "What my father has done to you and your kin is inexcusable but I won't allow that to merit you to unleash your fury you have against him to the rest of the inhabitants of this kingdom." Arthur understood that the dragon held a deep hate for his father and he knew that the dragon would want noting more than unleash his anger towards something.

"My kingdom will forever be in your debt for your actions today and for the incredible loss you've suffered at the hands of my father. And I swear to you that you will always be welcomed here if you ever choose to return." After he finished, he gave a slight bow to signifying his promise, leaving the other two silent. The dragon appraised the young prince with something akin to wonder as he noticed the true potential within his mind. He could begin to see the true king of legends amongst the blond man before him. And as he glanced toward the young warlock he noticed his eyes were alight with delight as he looked toward his prince with pride.

"You were wrong, young warlock." As he said this, the two shot him a look of confusion the dragon continued with a small huff of laughter. "I have yet to witness to the foolish and ignorant boy you mentioned in our first meeting." Hearing this, Arthur immediately turned towards Merlin as the other muttered under his breath.

"Oh, he's in there somewhere…" As he noticed Arthur giving him a glare, Merlin couldn't help the grin that snuck passed him. But Before Arthur could scoff his friend, the two turn around to face the dragon as he began speaking.

"I can see now that you are beginning to set the foundations of the greatest kingdom this world will ever see. The adventures you two embark on from here on will be talked about for years to come." After he stated this, he bowed to the two and stood tall.

"I give you my word, to both of you, that I will not lay a claw upon Camelot." As Arthur looked at his eyes, he saw no ill intent or deceit upon his words. Nodding in reply, he gestured towards Merlin as he began to walk towards the small downward rock formation.

"Very well, let's go." Once the two arrive at the feet of the great beast, Arthur took out his sword and gesture at Merlin to enchant it. As Merlin raised a hand toward the blade, a thought passed through his head making him halt. He turned his head toward the dragon as the later widened his eyes slightly as he felt the familiar sense of someone asking for entrance to ones mind and soon the two engaged in a mental conversation.

Arthur looked at the two with slight annoyance and confusion as they remained silently gazing at each other. After a few minutes passed, the two seemed to snap from whatever it was that just happened but Arthur decided against questioning them, figuring that it had something to do with magical beings. Merlin's eyes glowed in the dim light as the sword gave out a slight magical shine, assuring Arthur that it was ready. Swinging the sword from his side, the blade met the cold metal of the shackles restraining the dragon. As the chains fell into the dark abysm of the cave, the dragon began to shift as he experienced the new found freedom. He waited until the two where back upon the ledge before he gave a small nod to the young warlock before extending his wind and he began to sore upward into the ceiling. Giving out a mighty roar, the rocks in the ceiling gave away as the dragon willed them to create an opening.

As the sun began to hit his scales, his eyes closed momentarily as the light became too intense. Offhandedly, he acknowledged the people bellow screaming in shock as they saw him flying by but he was too caught up with what was in front of him. The sun shone upon the great city as the greenery of the vast forest laid before him. Something akin to a smile graced his face as he sore towards it, his heart bursting with joy at his new found freedom. Glancing back at the city, he gave one final nod before he disappeared between the trees. Back in the cave, Arthur gave out a slight laugh as he witness the great beast sore up and out of his cave, soaring away. Turning back towards his friend, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the slight exchange before the dragon's release.

"What was that about?" He asked innocently wanting to know whatever magical tradition or whatever it was that those two did. Merlin, knowing what he meant, simply shrugged.

"What? The fact that I called you and idiot prat in our first meeting?" At this, Arthur gave him a pointed glare.

"No. The fact that I still keep you around!" As he said this, Arthur, went about to cuff him in the head but at this moment his ribs decided to make themselves known as a sharp pain shot through his body. Hissing slightly, he felt a pair of hands immediately wrap themselves around his midsection. Arthur glanced at his friend grateful for his help but Merlin wasn't falling for it.

"You know. Gaius is going to scold you for ignoring his warnings and he's going to scold me for letting you!" Merlin chided as he helped Arthur walk towards his room. The fact of what had happened in the past week finally weighed down in his mind. His kingdom almost fell into the hands of Cenred but most importantly, he almost lost his greatest friend. But with the knowledge that it was all over, he couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly in relief. As he glanced at his friend's outraged face he started laughing even harder.

"What are you laughing about you prat! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get me in! Your father must be going crazy wondering where you went and I just know that Gaius is going to lecture me about this! I can see him now, giving me _'The Eyebrow_' As Merlin said the last part, he tried to mimic said expression, getting surprisingly close to it, sending Arthur into a new bout of laughter. Arthur was incredibly grateful that Merlin would still be by his side to make him laugh. He was glad to have him worrying for his health and he would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't imagine his future reign now without him right by his side.

* * *

_Me: *grinning* I do wonder what the dragon and Merlin were talking about! *giggling manically* *coughchokecough* Ahem *to the people*_

_Me: My fellow subjects and loyal (but always threatening) knights. I want you to come up with a nickname for me, you know, something that can catch on and be used in your many threats to my life!_

_So come on, one and all! I want you to come up with some fresh to death nicknames!_

_Until next time!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *blinks* …_

_You people are vicious at the first opportunity… I only wanted a name to go by in here instead of being addressed as author or Angie *mutters* or evil mastermind…_

_*mutters more*_

_Merlin: *slowly steps backwards* Arthuuuurrr…. I don't like this…_

_Me: *shouts* So that's it! I won't stand for it anymore! If you think I such a __**mean**__ author for leaving you such __**mean **__cliffhangers then let's see how you like __**this!**__ *cue thunder and ominous lightning in the background* *laughing manically*_

_Arthur: *blinks* Uhm… Isn't there a wyvern infestations we need to deal with __**waaaay**__ over on the other side of the kingdom?_

_Merlin: *catches on* O-of course! L-lets go! Right now! *drags him along*_

_Me: But on the bright side! I did like a couple of them! So let's take a vote! You can either call me!_

_**1) EVIL by **__**ArthursCamelot**_

_**2) TTFA **__(pronounced Taffa!)__** for The Take Forever Author by **__**Dawn that Shines**_

_**3) "The cliff-hanger Queen" or "The Target" by **__**xXDesertRoseXx**__(please specify which of the two you like!)_

_So please vote!_

_I hope you enjoy! *muahahahahahahah*_

* * *

The sun shone brightly upon the castle walls, doing its best to warm the citizens of the grand city. Winter was quickly approaching as normalcy returned to their home when the events of three days ago occurred. News traveled fast inside the castle as the people discussed it through the day. After the soldiers through out the city fell to the ground, the royal guards marched right in to town and imprisoned them. They assured the citizens that the situation was under control and the king was back in power, bringing them a sense of relief. Their prince was on bed rest until the injuries he received in his plight to gain back the throne, much to his dismay.

But what worried most of the citizens was a certain warlock.

After the fight, the young boy had been running up and down the town fixing whatever he could of the damages done by the soldiers and once he was satisfied with the results he returned to his prince's side. The rest of the time the servants of the castle could see him running errands for his prince, always paying attention to his injuries. But whenever they saw him, those who had known him for a while knew that the smile he had on was forced. The white streaks in his hair were a shocking sight but some of the servants in the castle heard that it was a side effect of whatever king Cenred did to him. And ever since then he has personally seen to the care of his master. But today, instead of running down to get the prince's breakfast, a couple of servants saw him heading out towards the stables. He got on his horse and started heading towards the forest, leaving the guards baffled.

It wasn't until the sun began its final decent into the horizon that the city managed to glance at the weary warlock, galloping along the cobblestone path. Merlin's face remained impassive and deep in thought as he gesture his horse toward the stable. Deep cerulean eyes shifted through every corner of the market place as a small smile appeared from time to time before returning to a saddened state. Soon enough, he began to climb the stairs into the castle main entrance with a deep sigh.

* * *

"_**Alright**_!" Demanded Arthur "**_Where _**is he?" As soon as he said this, he immediately rushed towards Merlin's room, not wanting to have the others try and cover for him. Meanwhile, a baffled Morgana, Gaius and Guinevere stood still inside the physician's chamber wondering what was going on.

"Where's who?" Asked Gwen as she placed a couple of vials inside the cupboard. In a few seconds, a frustrated looking Arthur came stomping out.

"That good for nothing servant of mine, who else?" At this, the others looked at each other in confusion.

"He isn't with you?" Morgana asked as she marked a page in a thick tome as she tried to imagine where her teacher could be.

"But we saw him leaving towards your quarters early in the morning…" Gwen supplied as she approached his side. At this, Arthur gave her a look of astonishment and incredulity.

"Since when has _**Mer**_lin ever woken up early for _**anything**_?" Arthur scoffed as he realized something. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Hearing this, Morgana opened her tome once again and continued reading as she answered.

"Well, Gaius agreed to teach me some of the magical properties in certain herbs. I want to see if I can learn to create my sleeping draft without any help." Seeing his step sister trying to ignore him he shot Gwen a look. Seeing this, Gwen simply placed a hand to his shoulder and returned to the pantry.

"And I'm here to help Gaius do inventory to see which herbs or material is needed." As she said this, she began to examine some of the vials on the table. He scratched his neck awkwardly for a few seconds until he remembered why he was there.

"And none of you have seen Merlin the whole day?" Arthur couldn't help it. Ever since the whole staff incident three days ago, he couldn't help but feel anxious every time Merlin was out of his sight. He wanted to keep an eye out for his friend incase something or someone tried to strike once again. He snapped out of his train of thought as he heard Morgana sigh deeply.

"No. But I'm starting to get worried." As she said this, the tome was all but forgotten. He saw the actual concern swimming in her green eyes as she told him what was bothering her. "In the few sessions he has managed to give me these past couple of days he seemed troubled, almost absorbed in his own thoughts. It went so far that he brought our last session to an early conclusion last night when he was demonstrating how to create an energy sphere." This immediately caught Arthur's attention.

"What was wrong with it?" It didn't make any sense. Merlin never had any problems when his magic was concerned. But as Morgana eyed him, he could see the troubled look in her eyes.

"He hardly managed to create one the size of a flower…" The room fell into silence as the weight of her statement meant. After a few minutes, Arthur immediately went into action.

"We need to find him. Anyone have any ideas where he might've gone?" As he said this, the girls began to spout out locations where their wayward warlock might be as Arthur took down those places which he already checked. All the while, Gaius had remained silent as he mulled over the past few days. As soon as the king had resumed control of the city and apprehended Cenred and his men, Merlin wasted no time in getting the prince to his room where the others were waiting.

As soon as the prince fell asleep, Merlin made sure that they were all settled before immediately running towards the town. Gwen had told him that a couple of the townspeople told her that Cenred's soldiers had destoyed some parts of the town, and so Merlin began to fix everthing that the soldiers had ruined. And when he wasn't in the town, he was attending to the prince in anyway he found possible. Gaius himself had been aware of the odd hours his young ward had put up in and the little sleep he was getting. His thoughts then veered towards all those weeks ago, when the still secret guardian of Camelot and he concocted a plan in mere minutes to defend the knights and their prince in the first attack. Gaius had found it amusing that his ward admitted to going back to that balcony from time to time to relax from the days work or to just think in peace. Suddenly, he turned to the prince.

"Wait sire, I may know where he is."

* * *

As Arthur climbed the countless stairs towards the balcony; he was asking every deity he could think of that Gaius was right. If he was wrong and he climbed all those stairs for nothing he would not be held accountable for what he would do to his friend.

Of course he would have to **_find_** him first.

As he saw the final sets of stairs, he gave a small sigh of relief as his leg reached the top. Once he managed to get his breath, he began to stomp forward as he searched for Merlin. But he didn't have to look that far as he saw his thin figure leaning against the stone edge and staring at the main square down bellow.

Since the sun had begun to set, the sky was painted in a variety of yellows and orange hues, making the white of Merlin's hair glisten almost surreally. Arthur noticed he was deep in thought, gazing at the great city below as he unconsciously shivered from the cold wind, making him know that the warlock had been here for a long time. Stepping quietly behind him, Arthur stood a few paces behind him.

"You know…" As Merlin hear the sudden voice boom right behind him, he couldn't help the startled yelp he gave as he turned to look at the perpetrator un-amused stare. "For someone who has spent the last few years guarding my life you do a fine job at giving me a heart attack with these little excursions of yours." At this, all Merlin could do was blink in confusion before he managed to compose himself and gave him a sly grin.

"Oh, but if I stay by your side all the time you'll grow soft! Even more so with those extra pounds you got on yourself." It was all he could do to stifle his laughter as Arthur's face morphed into one of indignation.

"Oy!" Arthur chided in mocked anger as he cuffed him behind his head playfully. Unable to keep from laughing, Merlin let out a bout of giggles and was soon joined by his prince. Eventually, the two fell into comfortable silence as Merlin's gaze returned toward the city once again. Letting out a deep sigh, Arthur stepped beside Merlin as he joined him in gazing upon his future kingdom.

"Alright. What's going on with you?" At this, Merlin blinked for a few seconds and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" He said trying to feign innocence. But Arthur wasn't buying it. Rolling his eyes, he pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You've been running up and down throughout the city trying to fix anything you can, you run off into who knows where and now I hear from Morgana that you're having trouble concentrating on your magic?" At this, Merlin was pointedly avoiding looking at him directly, instead looking at the interesting pattern of the wall behind him.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Merlin grumble making Arthur sigh in defeat. Sometimes the warlock was too stubborn for his own good. Returning to their previous position upon the perch, Arthur was trying to think of a different approach when he remembered the other reason he was looking for Merlin before. Turning to the city's wondrous sight, he lowered his eyes.

"Cenred and his men escaped this morning." Arthur said evenly as he tried to control his anger and sense of failure. "Apparently he had a magical charm upon the chain on his neck and when he broke it; all the cells began to fill with smoke. As the smoke disappeared, so did they…" The guards reported seeing the injured king reach feebly towards his necklace and as he managed to break the charm, a purple mist began to appear in every cell, leaving with it the king and his soldiers. As he finished this, he was surprised to hear the dry chuckles coming from the young warlock. Seeing his prince stare at him wide eyed he started to explain.

"I'm not surprised." As he said this, he never took his eyes away from the city. "A man like him would not try a plan so risky if he didn't have an escape plan. Failing to pick up on the magic he had nearby is another way I failed you…" Merlin closed his eyes as a wave of regret and shame once again hit him.

"**_Fail_** me?" Hearing the incredulous scoff of his prince, Merlin turned to look at him surprised. "How could you **_ever_** think that you've **_failed_** me?" Arthur couldn't believe how stupid the warlock could be. He had protected the whole of Camelot time and time again; there was no way that he could fail him. Even in this occasion, his father's inability to trust his judgment was what got them into that mess. As if he was reading his mind, Merlin answered.

"I know that it was your father's decision to hand the staff to Cenred but it was my inability to provide you and the king with solid proof of the danger the staff brought to the city." At this moment, Arthur took hold of his shoulders, trying very hard not to try and shake some sense into that think head of his.

"But my father **_chose_** to ignore your warnings even thought you're suppose to be our advisor in magical threats." Arthur tried to make Merlin see sense but it was as if he didn't hear a word he said, too deep into his own mind.

"And the fact that I lost control over my magic and allowed myself to be controlled by my emotions…" At that moment, Merlin's eyes stared right into his and Arthur was stunned to see such sadness and regret in the usually cheerful cerulean orbs. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to you and the rest."

"Merlin, your magic and very **_soul_** where just stripped away from you. Your very **_essence_** was slowly being torn apart." Arthur argued "You can't hold yourself accountable for your actions at that time. Hell! I would've just run him through right where he stood!" And he was itching to do so. The fact that he had tried to take his kingdom by force was inexcusable but even more so than that, he used a man he thought of as a brother like a puppet. But Merlin merely shook his head and gave him a pointed look.

"Would you forgive yourself if you hurt your father? Morgana? Gwen? Or even me?" Seeing that Arthur couldn't reply to this, Merlin continued.

"You can tell me a thousand times that I was not the one fighting you. That it was Cenred giving the orders." He said in a deadpan voice. "But the truth is, mind or no mind my magic was the one to hurt you. My **_magic_** was the one to almost kill you until you managed to get through to me." As he said this, the two were left into an uncomfortable bout of silence aside from the chatter that could be heard from down below. A few seconds passed before Merlin turned to the city once more.

"I suppose you are also wondering what the Great Dragon and I were doing in that moment of silence? Or what I was actually doing this morning?" Knowing that Merlin had essentially dismissed the subject for the moment, Arthur chose to let it slide for now and keep him talking. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the stone wall as he shot a sideways glance at the city.

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes." At this, Merlin couldn't help the smile that snuck into his face.

"Well, creatures of the old religion as well as those with a strong magical gift are able of communicating amongst each other mentally." Seeing the astonished look upon his prince, Merlin merely gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"While he and I talked, I asked him to meet me at the grove of trees after he had time to stretch his wings." He continued. "And imagine my surprise when I heard his voice shouting in my head at the break of dawn! Honestly, I need to speak to that overgrown lizard about my sleeping needs…" Arthur hears him mumbled the last part and can't help but make him go back on track.

"**_Merlin_**," At this, Merlin blinks for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"So, we talked for a long time about what he was planning to do now that he was free. What would be the best way to communicate for us without causing a panic in town; My future magical training; Where he's hunting. Nothing much really." Merlin avoided looking at Arthur as the other stood there stunned.

"Whoa, whoa wait. What was that second to last part?" Arthur asked, trying to maintain his temper at bay. Merlin simply tried to look as innocent as he could while he replied.

"Where he hunts?" Arthur shook his head calmly.

"No before that."

"A way to communicate with us?"

"No, **_after_** that!" He was trying very hard not to grind his teeth at this point.

"What he was planning t-" And that did it for him. Arthur shot him his most stern glare.

"**_Merlin_**!" Hearing his no-nonsense voice, Merlin stop avoiding the subject and stare at his prince.

"I asked him to train me in the magical arts and he agreed." Silence reigned in the balcony as the sky began to turn darker. Minutes passed until the silence was cut by the booming exclamation of the prince.

"**_What_**?" Hearing the slight anger in his voice, Merlin began to explain.

"However strong my magic may be, I still lack the proper knowledge to fully utilize my powers. Not to mention my knowledge of magical artifacts and rituals is almost non-existent." He said. "My instincts have saved me and you from certain death by a hair and I can't keep leaving yours and Camelot's safety on chance any longer." As he heard the explanation, Arthur couldn't help but be overcome with a sense of pride and dread. He then began to step forward.

"Then why not study and train here, in Camelot?" Arthur argued hoping to make him stay. "Gaius can teach you in regards of rituals and myths as for your magic, I'm sure there are more than enough books inside the castle vaults! You don't have to leave!" Hearing his prince's attempt at talking him out of his decision Merlin could only shake his head in response.

"Gaius can only teach me that which he knows which he has stopped practicing for over 20 years and Uther only kept a few magical items such as books and had the rest burnt immediately." As he explained he gave Arthur a determined look. "I don't **_have_** to leave but I **_need_** too." Taking Arthur's silence as encouragement he continued.

"The dragon has centuries of knowledge. Knowledge that not even Gaius or any high priest of the old religion knows of. And as you have trained each day to become the great warrior and leader you are today, I now have the opportunity to do the same." As he said this, Arthur was stunned to see Merlin give him a slight smile as he bowed slightly. "All the better to serve **_you_** and your kingdom."

As he finished talking, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence letting the sounds of the city wash over them. As the sun made its final decent into the horizon and the yellows and reds began to make way to the vast blackness of the night, Arthur's head was reeling. He commended his friend for wanting to expand his abilities and was incredibly proud of him but he couldn't help but be anxious. Something could happen to the young warlock out in the wood. Sure, he would have the great dragon with him and he is sure no person in their right mind would even attempt to get close to the creature but something was telling him that his friend would change if he went. And Arthur didn't want Merlin to change for Camelot or even him.

"No. I won't allow it. The kingdom might fall into another magical threat while you're gone and you can't stop your sessions with Morgana. Her sleeping potion won't be as strong without your magic. And I am not even sure you'll be exactly safe out there without someone to watch you? And what if-" As he tried to continued, the forceful voice of his friend stopped him.

"**_Arthur_**." Arthur was starting to become familiar to the look Merlin gave him at that moment. He first saw the look at the battle that started it all. The way his eyes spoke of pain and sorrow and regret and unbelievable strength and wisdom and life. How his eyes commanded incredible respect and compelled those who gaze upon it to listen to his words.

"I have already made my decision. I will be leaving Camelot in a months' time."

* * *

_Merlin: *stares* Why would you __**do**__ this to yourself?_

_Me: *eye twitching staring at the monitor mouth open* I… don't… know…_

_Arthur: *swinging his sword at the enraged masses* Back! Back! __**Back**__ I say! _

_Mob&knights: *hissing and swinging torches*_

_Arthur: *turns to Merlin* Merlin you idiot, __**do**__ something! _

_Me: *shouting as I run away* There's also another thing I wished to ask you! Next week I'm going to start building up my personal webpage so I need to come up with a cool name for it. That's where you come in! It's going to be my own personal portfolio-like site and bonus brownie points if you include 'White' or 'Angel' in the name! *dodges pitchfork* Ok! Gots to go!_

_Until next time!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_**Me: *giggling nervously* Heheh… You guys didn't think I was being serious in my last chapter did you? *laughing some more***_

_**Merlin: *blinks* Uhm… I think she just lost her mind but I think she was going to tell you that the nickname that won was 'The Target'… Heaven knows why she even asked that…**_

_**OHHHH! I ALMOST FORGOT! cHECK OUT THIS NEW STORY! Merlin: Truth Revealed by Jedi Knight IV. Its great! 8D**_

_**In any case... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Merlin stepped further into the thick veil of foliage as he tried to keep his eyes open. Stifling a yawn, he shook his head to try and scare away the sleep that was trying to pull him back to sweet oblivion. When he went to bed last night, he wasn't expecting to wake up by a familiar reptilian voice shouting inside his head at the break of dawn. Cerulean eyes blearily gazed upon the minute speckles of golden light that had begun to shine in the sky. He could see his breath clearly upon the chilly frost of winter as he shivered slightly, having not dressed for the weather. By the time he had arrived at the predetermined place, the sun could almost be seen over the grove of threes. But what got his attention was the sight of the magnificent creature waiting patiently upon the grove. It's golden scales shinning slightly as the few rays of sunshine struck. As he stepped further into the clearing, the dragon's head turned towards the warlock._

"_Ah, young warlock. You're here at last." The dragon exclaimed with small bemusement seeing Merlin's thin frame shivering slightly and looking more than miserable. At this, Merlin just threw him a glare which was undermined by the yawn that followed.__  
_

"_Well, I would have been here sooner but I have this problem where I can't walk and sleep at the same time." He grumbled trying to keep some of his dignity. The dragon simply stared at him with something akin to a smile upon his face.__  
_

"_You were the one who requested my presence." Immediately following this, Merlin immediately found himself alert.__  
_

"_Right…" He had asked the dragon for council. And he had __thought of the best way to approach the subject once he was facing the dragon. But nothing came up. Soon the two fell into an awkward silence.__  
_

"_So… seen anything interesting?" Merlin said feebly as an attempt to start a conversation but the dragon simply raised a draconic eyebrow._

"_I sincerely hope that you didn't ask me here to ask such a thing." He said "What do you have on your mind young one?" The dragon was surprised to see the warlock's posture and demeanor change immediately. His shoulders tensed as he straightened his back. His eyes steeled slightly as the dragon noticed the slight determination shining through.__  
_

"_It was my fault that Cenred managed to get as far as he did.__Camelot__almost fell because I wasn't strong enough to determine the threat the staff posed." Hearing this, the__dragon's eyes__widened slightly in surprised.__  
_

"_Yes, but the bond you and the prince have created managed to overcome the staff's magic." The dragon argued in Merlin's defense. "Your soul and magic resonated within the crystal chamber of the staff as Arthur began to reach out for you. It struggled and struck out at the incredible dark magic of the crystal because it sensed the danger the prince was in. You subconsciously knew that you were being controlled and your prince was in trouble. That is quite a feat to defeat such an ancient magic young one, you should be pleased." He couldn't understand where this was coming from. The young warlock had always managed to defend the kingdom with his spirit high. But as Merlin heard him speak he shook his head slightly.__  
_

"_Never the less, there shouldn't have been an opportunity for something like that to have__ happened. It was just sheer luck that saved us and I can't allow something like this to happen again." At that moment, Merlin's eyes took a slight tint of wisdom and pain. The dragon was surprised to noticed the pain and regret that was reflected in the usually sarcastic but cheerful orbs.__  
_

"_Destiny states that I will help and protect Arthur throughout his journey in becoming king. The two of us will begin to create a brand new kingdom, where magic will once again be seen as a tool for good and the land will fall into a new era of peace." As he said this, the dragon began to guess the reason why he was called here. "But I feel that I cannot do what it's needed of me any longer. As time goes on, those who have been clouded by rage because of Uther's tyranny are beginning to amass power. Planning new ways to overthrow the king and his son while I sit by and my powers remain the same." As Merlin finished, the two fell into silence as the chirp of birds could be heard around them. Suddenly, the dragon lowered his head towards Merlin's level to face him head on._

"_What is it that you want from me?" Merlin's shoulders relaxed slightly as he lowered himself to the ground. The dragon was stunned to see the young warlock kneel before him and even more so by the next set of words._

"_I wish for you to teach me."__  
_

"_I have never been properly train in the ways of magic and the old religion and most of the spells I know are basic energy manipulation and air and fire. The strength of my magic made them as strong as they are and because I managed to find the best way to use them I managed to win in battles. But I lack the proper understanding of runes, enchantments, rituals, artifacts and__elemental energy__." As he explained this, Merlin began speaking more fervently. "I wish you to teach me. I wish to learn, to get stronger for mine and Arthur's destiny. I will not let our destiny fail because of me." The two fell into silence once more as the dragon appraised the young man before him. A few minutes passed before he spoke._

"_There are times, young warlock that you show the incredible wisdom you possess." Hearing this, Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. Never in the years he had known the dragon has he ever admitted to acknowledging this. And apparently the dragon noticed his surprised as he gave him a weary laugh._

"_I have seen your progress since the first day you set foot on the grounds of Camelot. You were so confused and lost; wanting to find meaning to your incredible gift. Ever since then, I've seen you progress and how you have defended__ this kingdom with all you could. You have faced countless assassins, goblins and creatures that many and all have trembled at. Even when I myself have been against some of your decisions, even to the point of hurting those close to you, you've never waivered in your resolve and I am truly sorry to have stood to so low a level to try and manipulate you." Ever since he was released, the dragon had found time to think about his actions while in captivity. How he let his anger and thirst for revenge twist his mind into tricking and misleading the young warlock to gain his freedom. He understood the anger the warlock felt towards him when he realized that his mother was to take his place for the life of the prince. He himself had felt the same rage and anger when Uther had killed the rest of his kin. As he faced the hopeful face of the warlock, his mind hoped that he would forgive him for those indiscretions._

"_Then you'll accept?" Merlin asked hoping that the dragon was considering it. If he could train, he was sure he would never fail his friends and family. He would finally protect them to his full capacity and he was thrilled he could do so. But it all depended on the dragon's decision. A few minutes passed before the dragon finally managed to make a decision._

"_I shall help you refine your talents and your gifts as the true child of the old religion you are." As a grin began to appear on Merlin's face, the dragon's voice stopped him. "But I warn you young warlock. The journey will be hard and you will face many trials within my teachings. I will push you_**_and_**_your magic until you are about to break. You will have to_**_listen _**_to me and heed my lessons. Do you agree?" The seriousness of the dragon's voice stopped him from agreeing straight away. As Merlin looked upon the ancient golden eyes, he could see the truth of his words. He knew that there wasn't any sorcerer or witch in history who had been taught by a dragon and certainly not a creature of such knowledge as the great dragon. The training will be difficult, of that he had no doubt, but Merlin knew that the benefits in the long run will be worth it. Not matter what he was going to have to go through; he was certain that he would do so for the good of his friends and family. Having reached his decision, Merlin raised his head and faced the__dragon head__on._

"_I do." As he said this, he gave the dragon a brief bow, showing his new teacher the respect he deserves. The dragon seemingly accepting this, he gave the young warlock a nod as he prepared to soar to the sky._

"_Then I shall meet with you in this same spot in a month's time. You will need to prepare yourself and make the right preparations incase the prince requires your assistance." As his wings began to pick him away from the ground, he heard Merlin's shouts from below.__  
_  
"_How long will I be gone?" The dragon hovered around the grove as he answered.__  
_

"_That, young one, will only depend on your resolve."__  
_

"_Then I shall do my best!" As he began to pick up more air, he began to see the man that would become the greatest warlock in all of history. Such is his drive to protect those who are precious to him that he is willing to undergo anything he needs to. Giving a small bout of laughter as it echoed through the sky his last thoughts remained in the beautiful kingdom the young prince and his mighty warlock will one day create.__  
_

"**_I have no doubt in my mind you will."_**

* * *

_**Me: For those who have been anxious about how I'm going to leave this story do not PANIC! There are TWO more installments of this universe so calm down. **_

_**For the next story, you will have some of the iconic symbols of the legends such as **_

_**The lady of the lake**_

_**Excalibur**_

_**The crystal cave**_

_**There are also a few surprises along the way. Hopefully I'll be able to show you people what I had plan! I DO have a plan! I just don't write something for the heck of it! It gives it an air of mystery!**_

_**And for the final story. We shall have the most amazing fight you shall ever read! *mutters* I hope…**_

_**In any case! Until next time! (Yes. There is actually an extra chapter coming up!) **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: Alright people. Here you have the last chapter._

_I would like to thank each and every one of you. _

_My faithful reviewers, _

_My threatening knights, _

_My wonderfully incredibly fast Beta_

_all the people who have read and stuck through all my long in-betweens segments in each chapter... _

_I can't tell you how much it means to me the amount of support, encouragement and *sighs* yes, even threats… _

_But for you to have taken me and my little story in like you all have has inspired me to think bigger, to really give you the reading you deserve. One that is full of intrigue, drama, mystery, action, humor, and all those things that we love!_

_You know I've asked for your opinion in between the chapters and that is why I think this story has become what it is. My destiny series has become one of my most popular stories with the colossal amount of reviews, the enormous list of followings and the gargantuan amount of favorites. _

_I am truly humble by all your support and I can't thank you enough! _

_I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have. And I equally hope to see you all in the next installment of my destiny series called __**'Crystal Trials'**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the center of Cenred's kingdom a dark purple mist began to materialize in the middle of an abandoned field. A figure appeared from behind the few ruins that where scattered along the ground, her billowing scarlet dress flowing in the frosty breeze. She felt her magical charm activate a few minutes ago which meant that Cenred must've fail in his attempt to take over Camelot. As the blond witch approached the grounds, some of the soldiers began to materialize. As she searched the field for the familiar face_****_of the monarch, she was stunned to see a body carrying a number of wounds. Her eyes widened as she realized who that body belonged to._**

"**_Cenred!" Morgause shouted as she sprinted closer to him. Seeing the king's most trusted warrior step backwards to give her room. "What happened?" As she said this, Cenred's breathing had begun to get heavier, clearly having difficulties. Bleary eyes focused on her face as he began speaking._****_  
_**

"**_The sorcerer… the staff… w-was unable… t-to contain… his soul…" Morgause's eyes widened in fear at the news._****_  
_**

"**_Impossible. Nothing has been able to overcome its magic!" The power of the staff was known to be unbreakable, its dark magic almost like poison to those with magic. Even if Emrys was supposed to be one of the most powerful sorcerers he still couldn't have defeated the staff's power. No living magic user_****_has ever done so. She snapped from her thoughts as she heard the raspy gasps of Cenred's voice._****_  
_**

"**_You must c-continue… with the plan…" At this, he turned his head to look at the warrior. "Edan…" Hearing his name, he immediately stepped closer to his king._****_  
_**

"**_Yes m'lord." He replied gently as Cenred gave a wet cough, blood dripping from his mouth._**

"**_I don't have much t-time…" As he said this, he gave a pointed look at Morgause "Morgause will have… full possession of my kingdom and its army… Ob-bey her every command… We m-must defeat the P-Pendragons at all c-cost."_****_  
_**

"**_As you wish sire." As he heard this, Cenred gave a final breath before his_****_ body gave its final jerk, his eyes unfocused as his body ceased to draw breath. A few minutes passed as a moment of silence until the warrior turned towards the sorceress._****_  
_**

"**_What do you wish us to do, Lady Morgause?" As he said this, he gave her a slight bow, acknowledging his new queen and leader. Morgause merely stared down at the body and answered._**

"**_We shall burn his body at dawn." She stated strongly. "See that your men are seen to. You need to regain your strength if we wish to begin with our plans." Hearing the dismissal in her tone, he quickly bowed._****_  
_**

"**_At once m'lady." As he said this, he turned around and began to announce their late king's wishes. As she heard the soldiers begin to amass and move towards the city, she walked to the perch of one of the ruins which looked upon the vast forest before them._****_  
_**

"**_Soon, Camelot will fall at my hands. My people will finally get the revenge they deserve for the years of exile and bloodshed the Pendragon legacy unleashed upon us." As she said this, her voice began to get stronger as she continued. Her eyes began to glow with molten hues as her rage for Camelot increased. Uther had declared_****_ his laws of magic lifted and as a show of good will his son was now to have the mighty Emrys but she couldn't believe the sheer gall of him thinking that every magical user would forget the twenty years of oppression just when he said that it was enough._**

"**_No matter how powerful the all mighty Emrys and the courageous young Pendragon think they are, they will fall by my hands!"_**

* * *

_Me: *sighs deeply and gives all of you a grateful grin* I really do appreciate all your support and words of encouragement but I've seemed to have forgotten the real reason I created this account in the first place. _

_I first came here for guidance and practice in my story development and setting for my illustrations. And after three years here, I've made great friends and met great authors. *swoons internally* inside voice (Which I still can't believe that some of my favorite authors have __**actually **__read my stories! *squeeeeee* ) _

_But I have yet applied everything that I've learned to my drawings. So, I've decided to have a slight hiatus in this series and write an AU that I've been giving some thought to. _

_*raises her hands defensively* Now, hear me out! I wouldn't completely leave my destiny series forgotten for, like, a __**kagillion**__ months only to have you all forget about it in the end. I will return to it, it's just that I need to make some serious decisions concerning where I want the story to go. _

_But for the AU I will not only post the chapters here for all of you to read, but I will also illustrate the entire story as I write it to see if what I've done works for my art. Yes, you heard right. I will create a comic of my next __**'Merlin'**__ fic called __**'The Mark of Royalty'**_

_I will post the links to the chapters with each update in here so hopefully those who read it will also see the illustrations and comment on them as well. _

_Well, thank you all once again and, I guess I'll see you on the next story._

_*gives virtual hugs* Until then! *walks away from the screen*_

_Merlin&Arthur: *walk in perplexed* _

_Arthur: *glares at the spot where I was* Well? What now?_

_Merlin: *sighs* Don't look at me. At least we __**knew**__ what was going to happen in this timeframe. She hasn't even allowed us to peek at her notes. We have __**no**__ idea what she's getting us into! _

_Me: *shouting off screen* I can __**hear**__ you two!_

_Merlin&Arthur: *freezes on their spots and look sheepish* *both together* Sorry…_


End file.
